Silenced
by rowensage
Summary: AU. Usagi is mute. She has never been very good at making friends and enjoys being alone. But, one day her life is turned upside down when her mother forces her to make friends by forcing her out of the house. How will she deal?
1. prologue

**Silenced **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any of the characters. I will gain no profit from this story.

**Summary: **AU. Usagi is mute. She has never been very good at making friends and enjoys being alone. But, one day her life is turned upside down when her mother forces her to make friends by forcing her out of the house. How will she deal?

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. As with pretty much every author please read and review.

**Silenced – Prologue**

I know my mother loves me; she wouldn't do this if she didn't. But sometimes I don't think she understands me at all. She doesn't understand how hard it is to have people talk to you and frustration you feel because you know you can't answer them back in a way that they would understand. She doesn't understand how terrible it feels to have people say you are stuck up or dumb because you can't answer them when they ask you a question. She doesn't see my classmates' stares, nor does she here their comments about me when I walk down the halls. I have no one to talk to and I never will because no can see past my disability into who I truly am.

No I was better off alone. If it wasn't for the fact that I was Sailor Moon I don't think I would leave my bedroom at all. But now my mother was forcing me to. And Luna sides with her.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Usagi I am sick of this, when will you make some friends?" my mother said one day when I came home directly after school as I always did.

"It's not that easy mom," I signed back to her.

" Oh please Usagi. Just because you cannot speak does not mean you cannot have any friends. Sweetheart if you would just give people a chance they will learn to look past all of that and see a beautiful girl that is loving, loyal, and smart. Give them a chance Usagi."

"Mom I can't. I just can't. No one understands me. They all make fun of me at school. They will do the same anywhere else I go. I just …can't." I signed. I was on the verge of tears now. Why couldn't my mother see how hard this was for me?

"Usagi I hate to do this I really do, but I cannot see you come home everyday and mope around the house. Tomorrow I don't want you to come home, Usagi, not until supper time."

I just stared at her. How could she do this how could she be so cruel! She was feeding me to the dogs. Didn't she know that? Didn't she understand that they would mock me? They would make me feel like dirt and she didn't even care. "What am I supposed to do mom?" I was crying now.

"Where do your classmate go after school?" my mother asked.

"The arcade," I signed back.

"Then that is where I want you to go. And, Usagi, if I learn that you really went the library, or some other remote place then you will be in trouble. Usagi where I are you going. " My mother yelled after me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to my bedroom and cried my eyes out into my pillow.

End Flashback

* * *

Ikuko's POV 

I love my daughter. More than anything else on this planet I want her to be happy. Everyday I watch in silence as Usagi secludes herself more and more from the rest of the world. Each day she spends locked in her room reading, studying, or whatever she does us there, shatters my heart into a million pieces.

When one day Usagi brought home a little black cat and asked to keep it I agreed. I hoped, maybe this little creature would bring Usagi out of her shell and into the world.

But it didn't work. In fact, after the little cat came Usagi seemed more withdrawn than ever.

She wouldn't even look me in the eye anymore.

She spent more and more time in her room. She would skip meals; disappear in the middle of the night.

I was worried. What happened to the beautiful little angel I had taken to the beach as a child. The one who loved to smile. But most importantly where was the little girl that loved every moment of life. When had she changed into a frightened girl who was too afraid to find out what life was like.

I needed my angel back. I know Usagi will think I hate her for doing this. I know she will think I am being cruel, and that I do not understand. But I refuse to be silenced any longer.

One day she will understand.

One day she will see that this world is not the cruel place she has led herself to believe it is.

One day I will have my angel back.


	2. The Encounter

**Silenced Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any of the characters. I will gain no profit from this story.

**Summary: **AU. Usagi is mute. She has never been very good at making friends and enjoys being alone. But, one day her life is turned upside down when her mother forces her to make friends by forcing her out of the house. How will she deal?

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. As with pretty much every author please read and review. I would also like to say thank-you to those who have read and reviewed my story.

**Francesca**- thank you I am very flattered that you like my story.

**Nessa**- don't worry I plan to update often and yes hopefully my chapters will become progressively longer but not too long I hope!

**Petapumpkn**- I tried to come up with a unique idea. Thank you for reading.

**General note:** '(insert words here)' are Usagi's thoughts. I will start every chapter with Usagi's POV unless otherwise stated.Oh and if you find any spelling, grammar, or problems with consistency please write me a review or email me. Thank you.

**Chapter One**

"Usagi what is the matter with you. Why are you crying?" It was Luna. She had come in through the window. "What happened Usagi?"

I told her about my mother's plans for me and she watched me patiently to ensure she didn't miss anything.

Luna had come to me a month ago. She told me then that I was Sailor Moon and I had a duty to protect Earth from the Dark Kingdom.

She immediately discovered I was mute and has spent the better part of the month learning to understand sign language while she tried to train me so that I could handle the duties of being a Sailor Senshi. She has come along very well in a month. Already, she could understand most of the signs I made.

Once I had finished explaining my mother's order, Luna nodded.

"I quite agree with her Usagi. You will never gain the confidence you need to use your full abilities as Sailor Moon if you hide yourself from the world." Luna said as stared at me seriously.

I couldn't believe it. Luna agreed with my mother. My only ally had deserted me. I had hoped Luna would sympathize with me and perhaps take me to a place where I could train to be Sailor Moon during the afternoons so that I would not have to spend them in the arcade. Now I would have to comply with my mother's orders. And that was the last thing I wanted.

**Luna's POV**

I had come to Usagi about a month ago. What I found was a girl who seemed to have a great fear to the outside world. She would never go outside, unless she was forced.

When I told her she was Sailor Moon, and that, in being so, she had to fulfill certain duties. She almost begged me to find someone else. But, of course, there is no one else. Usagi is the only person that can wield the true abilities of Sailor Moon.

I tried everything in my power to make her more comfortable with her new role, I learn sign language (at least how to understand it), I had taken it upon myself to train her so she would have full capability of her powers by the time the first attack came, and I listened to her. I would be there for her, so that she could tell me everything that bothered or scared her.

She had become like a daughter to me.

But it hadn't worked. Instead of bringing confidence into the girl, she began to become even more reserved and would withdraw into herself more and for longer periods of time.

When she told me of her mother's plan to help Usagi into the world, I had to agree with her. I know it is a harsh way into the world all alone, but Usagi will never learn otherwise. She must gain confidence to be able to fight as Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Senshi. How will the other Senshi follow a leader that doesn't even believe in herself? They can't.

That is why although it pains me greatly to see this happen to her, Usagi must discover what it is to live in this world if she is ever expected to protect it.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

The next morning I awoke early. I couldn't sleep anyways. I quickly dressed and put my hair up into its usual style of two buns with the rest of my hair streaming out of them. I then secured my transformation broach onto my uniform and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Usagi," Mother said cheerfully, "would you like some breakfast?"

I nodded. Then I sat down as my mother placed a warm plate of food in front of me.

"I know you are upset Usagi, but this is for your own good. I want you to see that not all people are as cruel as you believe them to be. There are good people in this world Usagi, people who will make good friends you'll see."

I kept my eyes turned downwards towards my plate and continued eating.

She didn't understand. And she never would.

My mother opened her mouth to say more when my father and brother came downstairs arguing and yelling about something.

Mother sighed and began to walk towards them. "Now, now boys what is the problem?" she asks with her hands on her hips.

Taking advantage of the distraction I quickly dumped my half eaten breakfast in the garbage, grabbed my lunch and my schoolbooks and rushed out the door.

**Ikuko's POV**

I turned back to Usagi once I had finished dealing with the dispute between my son and his father, and she was gone.

I sighed. I knew that the last thing she wanted right now was to hear me tell her that she would enjoy it, but I still wanted to help her.

She is my daughter and nothing will change that. I am proud of the obstacles she has overcome.

I just want to see her smile again. To see her truly smile. That would make me that happiest person on Earth.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

This is terrible! How will I spend the five hours between the end of the school day and dinnertime at the Crown Arcade with all those people.

Too many stares, too many questions, I couldn't do it, I couldn't.

Just then I turned the corner and ran straight into a solid mass. A very large solid mass.

I quickly stepped back in order to allow him to continue and past me. I kept my eyes fixated at his shoes. 'Please don't be too mad. Please don't yell. Please.'

"Geeze Odango Atama you should watch where you are going. Now I'm going to be late." He said teasingly. "What aren't you going to apologize?"

I hurriedly bowed and waited for him to pass. 'Please just keep walking accept the bow and go. Please.'

"Hmm, well I have to go or I'll be even more late," he continued in a teasing voice, "oh, and Odango Atama, try not to be so klutzy from now on." Then he walked off laughing.

I knew it. My mother was wrong. All people really are mean. He didn't even know I was mute and still he made jokes about me, treating me as if I had no feelings and was just an amusement. Something to make fun of and ridicule when you need a good laugh, that, is how he saw me. That is how everyone saw me.

I straighten and ran the rest of the way to school. I didn't want any more encounters with people before I was forced to this afternoon. I had made him late. Now he was probably mad at me. Late! Perfect why didn't I think of it before? If I was late I would get a detention, then I would have to stay after school, therefore requiring me to spend less time at the arcade. Perfect!

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

I walked a bit hurriedly to school that morning. I was running late.

I had that dream again. It was dark; there was a low fog everywhere. Just then I came across a beautiful palace. Within a few seconds I was at the front steps. And there looking right at me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life.

"Please," She begged in the sweetest voice I had ever heard, "Please find the ginzuishou, everything will make sense to you when you find it."

What could that mean? Would my past come back to me if I find this ginzuishou and give it to the Princess? But, then who is the Princess? Where is she? Will she reveal herself when I have found the ginzuishou?

My thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a girl ran into me. Her hair was done up in quite and odd style.

She stepped aside looking down as if she had done something wrong. In reality we had both been oblivious to the world around us at the time.

She was no more to blame than I was.

I decided to try and joke with her. Make her a bit more relaxed. Teasing, that usually worked with girls her age didn't it?

With this girl though it was different. My teasing had the opposite effect of what I wanted. Instead of becoming more relaxed it had made her more nervous. She bowed politely, as if this were some formal occasion.

I decided not to push that matter. The poor girl was frightened enough, so I accepted the bow and walked past her.

Of course I had to add a few last words as I did walk by. I couldn't help myself.

My little run in with this girl had an interesting effect on me. My mind, which before my encounter with the girl had been completely enthralled with the Princess, had instead turned to that girl. What had happened in her life to cause her to be so scared and tense? It didn't make sense to me. I had been through more than she had, probably, and I did not act as she did. I may be a bit withdrawn and secretive, especially with personal matters, however, I was not afraid of the world. Something terrible must have happen to this girl.

I spent the whole bus ride to Azabu Institute of Technology contemplating what could have happened to this girl to make her so scared of the world. Then I realized… I don't even know her name.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

I slowed down and walked the rest of the way to school making sure I arrived late. I then made my way to my seat by the far windows.

"Tsukino-san you are late," Haruna-sensei said, "you will spend this afternoon in detention for one hour."

I nodded then bowed and sat down in my chair. I took out my notebook and began to write the notes Haruna-sensei had written on the board, only to have my eyes stray to the clock.

Now I would only have to spend four hours at the arcade.

I slumped down in my seat and silently begged to clock to move slower and make this afternoon never come.


	3. School Days

**Chapter Two- School Days**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any of the characters. I will gain no profit from this story.

**Summary: **AU. Usagi is mute. She has never been very good at making friends and enjoys being alone. But, one day her life is turned upside down when her mother forces her to make friends by forcing her out of the house. How will she deal?

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. As with pretty much every author please read and review. I would also like to say thank-you to those who have read and reviewed my story.

**sailor moon fan- **I'm glad you like it and I hope it will get better.

**HaliJade Snape-** Thank you for reading my story. Even if it is new.

**Jack**- I'm gladyou think my story is interesting.

**Silver Moonlight-81**- I am flattered that you thought my story was original! I didn't think it was that special, just an idea that popped into my head

**Felicia Mondkind**- Even though it doesn't look that way now this will become a Usagi/Mamoru eventually.

**Hopeless Dreamer 1125**- I did!

**Goddess-Princess-Serenity**- wow! I will try to update every two to three days.

**Angel313-**I'm glad you liked it. I hope you will like this chapter too!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I think I covered everyone! I love you here from you guys it lets me know people are reading!

**General note:** '(insert words here)' are Usagi's thoughts. Oh and if you find any spelling, grammar, or problems with consistency please write me a review or email me. Thank you.

The bell rang for lunch, snapping me out of the trance I was in, staring out the window. I sighed as I put away my math work and grabbed my lunch. I then headed to my usual spot in the music room for lunch. It was nice sitting in there by myself. I walked down the hall towards the music room. The girls in front of me, however, were walking very slowly and I didn't have the courage to push past them.

"So are we all meeting at Rei's house tonight at five?" one of them asked the others. She had brown hair that she had tied back into a ponytail and her uniform was different than the rest of ours.

"Yes," said the girl with blue hair, "I think meeting there would be the safest. It is very secluded so we could speak freely."

"I still want to go to the arcade after school." Said the blonde. "Have you seen that cute guy that works there? Oh please guys just for a little bit?"

"Well," the brunette responded, "I don't see how it could hurt. I mean he is dreamy. I think he looks just like my old boyfriend."

"So what are we going to talk about at this meeting, I mean this is the first time we will actually be meeting as a group, together, all four of us, since Artemis gave us our powers," the blonde said seriously.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Were they really… Could they truly be… No it wasn't possible… Was it?

"I don't know yet Minako, most likely we will discuss our proper course of action. We should all agree on what we should do to keep this a secret. Should we tell our parents? How should we meet to be able to train? What should our stories be if people ask us what we have been up to? And most importantly what these powers mean. We need background information and only Artemis can give us that." The blue haired girl reasoned.

Just then the brunette turned around and saw me standing there. I quick pretended to be preoccupied with my lunch box, and she turned back around after studying me carefully. Years of teasing had taught me how to fiend innocence quite well. If I didn't want people to know I was paying attention to their conversation, then they wouldn't know. The brunette quick whispered something to her friends and they quicken their pace just as we reached to music room door. I then slowed down and waited for them to turn the corner before turning around and walking into the music room.

* * *

**Makoto's POV**

Just as we turned the corner I asked the girls, "Do you think she heard us?"

"I'm not sure," Minako said, "it didn't look like she was listening to us."

"I know but I have a feeling that she heard us." I answered.

"Either way she won't say anything." Ami said.

"How do you know," Minako asked.

Ami blushed and looked down. "Well haven't you… noticed?"

"Noticed? Noticed what?" I asked.

"Well that girl is Usagi." Ami said, as if it was obvious.

We both gave her a look that said we had no idea what she was talking about.

She sighed, "Usagi… you know… she's mute."

"Oh," I said. Wow I felt dumb.

We turned into a stairwell and climbed onto the roof, where we usually ate lunch.

"Well anyways she didn't follow us." Minako said as she sat down.

"Hey Ami, whose to say she won't tell anyone? I mean she can still… you do sign language right? What if she tells someone that way?" I asked.

"I don't think she will. She doesn't have many friends." She replied.

"How do you know that?" Minako asked.

"Well she and I both usually arrive at the same time. Before I met you guys I would spend the morning before school started in the classroom to be able to study. Most of the other students were outside socializing, but not Usagi. She would always come into the classroom at around the same time I did. Then she would go to her desk and just sit there. She wouldn't even use the time to study. Then when school is over she heads straight home. No I don't think she has any friends here." Ami contemplated.

"Well still she could have friends somewhere." I retorted.

"True." Ami said.

"I think we should keep an eye on her. You know just to be sure she doesn't tell anyone." Minako said.

"Yes that would be a good idea. Besides, we aren't even sure if she heard us." Ami said.

We spent the rest of lunch discussing what we should talk about during our Senshi meeting tonight.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

I quickly sat down in one of the plastic music chairs and took out my lunch.

Were those girls talking about being Sailor Senshi?! Surely Luna would have told me if there were others. Wouldn't she? Would she really keep it from me, if there were others? Was this why she agreed with my mother about making friends with others? To prepare me for dealing with the other Senshi? I would have to ask her when I got home.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I stood up and looked at my lunch. I hadn't even touched. 'Well I'll just have to eat it this afternoon. I guess I have a lot to think about during that detention.'

The final bell rang signaling the end of the day. I watched the other students gather their belongings and join their friends as they walked out the door. I had bought myself an hour but could I truly do this everyday? I didn't think I could. My mother would catch on eventually. Then what would she force me to do? Where would she force me to go?

"Tsukino-san here please." It was Haruna-sensei. She was calling me to the front of the room.

I quickly gathered my books and my other belongings and walked towards the front of the room. I then set my things down and bowed to my teacher.

"Tsukino-san it is very unlike you to be late. You are always on time. I expect this to be the first and last time you will have to be in detention Tsukino-san." She scolded me gently.

I nodded and sat down in the seat right in front of Haruna-sensei's desk.

"You are not to do anything Tsukino-san. You are not to do homework, read a book, draw or any of the other things you insist on doing instead of paying attention to my lessons." Haruna-sensei said briskly as she sat down in her desk and began to go through the tests we had taken a week ago.

* * *

**Haruna's POV**

I watched as Usagi sat down in front of me and folded her hands on the desk. I then turned back to my papers.

I had been in contact with her parents, and I knew she was having trouble in school, socially that is. Usagi always got good grades, but when it came to making friends and learning how to deal with others she was failing miserably. I don't what it was that held the girl back. She was pretty, smart, and very kind and polite. There was no reason for someone not to like her.

But lately, it seemed Usagi had become depressed. She was lagging in her schoolwork. She stopped paying attention in class. She wouldn't even smile anymore.

For some reason I found myself strangely drawn to Usagi. As if I was her big sister. Sometimes she would stay after class for a few minutes and I would help to explain something she had not understood in the lesson. But even that had stopped.

I was worried about her. This wasn't healthy.

What Usagi needs right now is a wake-up call, and I know a simple detention won't do it.

I reached Usagi's test. I graded it carefully, and then I went back over it just to make sure.

A thirty. Usagi had gotten a thirty on her test. Now this, this was unacceptable. Usagi was about to get a very big wake up call.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

Now I could think about what I had heard those girls say earlier. They most likely are Sailor Senshi, but if that is true, then who was Artemis? And why hadn't I met him? Was Luna keeping me from him as well? Did she even know about Artemis? The girls had said that Artemis was the only one who could explain these new powers to them. Did that mean he knew about mine as well? And if he did know about mine then why hadn't he come to me? Was he working with Luna? Were they keeping me apart from the others for a reason?

I slumped further in my chair and gave a silent groan. Now I would be forced to deal with those girls. What were their names? The blonde was Minako, at least that is what the blue hair girl called her. The blue haired girl… Haruna-sensei was always talking about her grades, what was her name? Oh yes Ami. And the brunette, she was a new student Haruna-sensei had introduced her two weeks ago, her name was Makoto. And, they spoke of another, Rei, was that her name? They were to meet at her house. Yes, so there were four, plus me, so five, five Sailor Senshi to protect the Earth.

A thought just came to me. If all five of us are Sailor Senshi, then why was it that whenever a youma showed I was the only one there to destroy it? Did they hate me already? Did they already know that I was mute? Was that why they never helped me with the youma?

I looked up at the clock it read 4:00 detention was over. I gathered my things and stood up to leave…

"Just a minute Tsukino-san," Haruna-sensei said "I have finished grading your latest test. I don't know what's gotten into you lately but I hope this test will serve as a wake-up call to start shaping up."

She handed me my test. On the top of it was a big red 30.


	4. Another Encounter

**Silenced-Chapter 3 Another Encounter**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any of the characters. I will gain no profit from this story.

**Summary: **AU. Usagi is mute. She has never been very good at making friends and enjoys being alone. But, one day her life is turned upside down when her mother forces her to make friends by forcing her out of the house. How will she deal?

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. As with pretty much every author please read and review. I would also like to say thank-you to those who have read and reviewed my story.

**General note:** '(insert words here)' are Usagi's thoughts. Oh and if you find any spelling, grammar, or problems with consistency please write me a review or email me. Thank you. I didn't have time to write comments aout those who reviewed but I do appreciate it. And I did read them all.

**Another Encounter**

I looked at the 30 on top of my test as I walked towards the arcade. How would I explain this to my mother? She thought I was a good student. That was probably the only thing she liked about me. She always said I could do better in everything if I tried. I know she is just angry because I am not a social butterfly like she was at my age.

Mother would always tell me about her adolescent years. The friends she made, the boyfriends she has, she always thought about them with a fondness, a smile on her face. Then she would turn to me and that bit of happiness would change to sadness.

"Well," she would sigh, "at least you are a good student."

She couldn't see this. What would she say to me now?

I quickly crumpled up the piece of paper and through it over my shoulder.

It hit something, or someone.

"I thought I told you to watch what you are doing Odango Atama." Said a male voice.

I was the same man from this morning!

I turned around and looked at him for the first time. He had black hair that hung over his eyes. And, his eyes were midnight blue. He was at least a half a foot taller that me, and he was regarding me with a slight smirk on his face. He slowly opened the sheet of paper. He laughed when he saw the score.

"Wow Odango Atama, I didn't know it was possible to get such a low score. Perhaps you should study more." He said playfully.

I bowed to him and held my hand out for the paper. He gave me an odd look then handed it back. I snatched it from his hand and ran the rest of the way to the arcade.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

I watched her as she took her test back, bowed, and took off running. I had half a mind to run after her. Wait, were those tears I saw in her eyes? She was crying! Did I make her cry?

I shook my head. No, it couldn't be me it … it was probably that test score. I had never seen such a low score. She must feel awful. And, I had probably made it worst.

Well the girl was already gone now there was no way to catch her.

Still, I couldn't get her out of my mind. There was something about that girl that caught my attention, but I just couldn't put my finger on it…

"Watch out!!!!" someone said.

I jumped out of the way as a bike rider almost ran me over.

What was happening to me lately?

I shook my head and began walking towards my apartment. I had an essay to write.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

It wasn't until I reached the arcade that I realized I was crying. He was so mean! How could he be so cruel! Just because I wasn't a good student did not give him the right to make fun of me. I couldn't go in there crying like this! So I stepped into the alley between the arcade and the grocery store that stood next to it. I leaned against the wall and slide down to the floor as silent sobs racked my body.

It took a good ten minutes before my crying subsided and I could walk into the arcade. Once I stopped crying I stood up, brushed my skirt off grabbed my school things, and walked towards the arcade.

I took a deep breath then pulled to door open and stepped inside.

The place was well lit. There was soft music playing in the background and there were people everywhere! All of them were here with friends. They were talking and playing the video games that lined the walls and took up most of the room. Along the window there were booths were people could sit and order food. I took the booth that was farthest back and sat down.

I had no intention of trying to communicate with the others in the arcade, because they most likely didn't know sign language. I took out my homework and decided that if I had to be here I might as well get something done.

As I took out my work I looked around some more. There were those girls from earlier the ones that might be the other Sailor Senshi. They were leaning against the front counter talking to the man behind it. It looked like Minako and Makoto were flitting with the man while Ami was just sitting there reading a book. The man behind the counter continued his work with a smile. I was too far away to hear what they were saying however.

Makoto turned around just then and saw me sitting in the far booth. She smiled and waved. She then turned to the others and said something. They all got up from the counter and came towards the booth I was sitting in.

* * *

**Makoto's POV**

There was that girl again. I decided to be polite. Until we knew what she knew and what she was going to do with the knowledge, we had to be cautious. Besides she seemed like a nice girl. And she wasn't sitting with anyone. Maybe Ami was right maybe she didn't have any friends.

How sad! Everyone should have friends. I remember at my old school when no one would talk to me how lonely I felt. No one should have to feel that way.

I turned to the others. "Hey guys look there is Usagi, don't you think we should go talk to her?" We were in public so I couldn't let on why, but they understood anyways.

With a nod we had said goodbye to Motoki and all three of us walked over to Usagi.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

I was very confused 'What are they doing?'

They came directly up to me and joined me in the booth.

"Hi, my name is Minako, but you can call me Mina."

"Hello I am Ami, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Makoto."

They all look at me expectantly. They want me to introduce myself.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Makoto spoke again.

"We're in your class at school, you looked kinda lonely so we thought we'd join you." She said with a smile.

I gave her a half-hearted smile and nodded.

"So..." Mina said. "What's your name?"

* * *

**Makoto's POV**

On the way over we had decided to pretend we didn't know anything about Usagi. Maybe then it would be easier for her to open up to us. She might get suspicious if we knew too much, or if we came right out and asked about our conversation at lunch today.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

What should I do? I can't sign it to them because they don't know sign language, and if I wrote it down then they would know I was mute.

Well this day can't get any worse I might as well just tell them.

I took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and wrote, "My name is Usagi, I am mute." And handed it to them.

They stared at it for a little while then back at me.

I braced myself for the insults I knew were coming, except none did.

"Oh," Makoto said. "That explains a lot."

Just then the man from the counter came over.

"Hello," He said to "me my name is Motoki, can I get you anything?"

I shook my head and looked down at my books.

I gave the girls a look that said, "What's wrong with her."

"She' s mute Motoki," Mina said to him.

Oh lovely the whole world would know by the end of the day. Why did I tell them? They would just go and tell everyone they knew. I was in deep trouble now. Deep trouble.

"Oh," he said. "I'm so sorry I didn't know."

I gave him a smile that said it was ok.

"Well, If you change your mind and decide you do want something I'll be up there," he said point to the front counter.

"Guys it's 4:45 if don't leave now we will be late to Rei's house." Ami said suddenly.

"Oh, well see you later Usagi," Mina said with a wave. Then the three of them got up and left.

I sighed in relief. That wasn't that bad. Maybe my mother was right. Maybe there are good people in the world.

* * *

**Makoto's POV**

Well that was a good start. We would have to get her to trust us before we asked her if she knew about us. She seemed like a really nice girl. She was a little too shy though. I wonder what happened to her to make her that way.

As we left the arcade I voiced my thoughts to the other girls.

They all agreed with me she did seem nice, but far too shy.

"Maybe she was picked on a lot as kid for being mute?" Mina offered.

"That seems possible." Ami said.

"Well either way I think we should get to know her, you know? Be friends with her. I think you were right Ami, she doesn't have any friends." I said.

" Yeah, and did you see that way she acted when she told us she was mute? It was as if she was expecting us to hit her or something." Mina said

"Yeah, or when we told Motoki, she was in shock." I added.

"Yes she did didn't she. I agree Makoto, I think we should become friends with her. She definitely needs it." Ami said.

And with that we started walking towards Rei's temple.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

I took out my homework and started to work on it. A few hours later I was finished. I sighed and looked at my watch. It was 7:05. I only have to be here 45 more minutes.

Just then the door to the establishment opened and all the contentment I had from my encounter with Ami, Mina, and Makoto, vanished as the dark haired man from before walked in. I slumped down in the booth I was in. 'Please don't see me. Please don't see me.'

No such luck however. He greeted Motoki, joked with him a bit then turned his head in my direct. I quickly turned to look out the window, and then pretended to be busy with my homework, even though I was already done.

"I see you took my advice and decided to study Odango Atama." He said as he slides into the chair across from me.

I stared at him in horror. 'Go away please go away.'

Why did he have to come and ruin my day? Even with the being forced to come to the arcade and learning that Luna might be keeping things from me, my day wasn't that bad. I had met some nice people who hadn't made fun of me for being mute. But, he would, I know he would, and I was determined to make sure he didn't find out.

"Mamoru, the usual for you I assume." Motoki said coming over to talk to the dark haired man

Mamoru nodded.

"So Odango Atama, what are you studying?" Mamoru asked.

I turned the book so he could see it.

"Algebra huh, I always thought that was easy how could you fail algebra?" He was shocked

I turned away from him bringing the book with me. I put it away as I was already done with it.

"Here you are Mamoru," Motoki said placing a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Thank you," Mamoru said.

"So you know Usagi too huh?" Motoki asked.

I panicked. What would he say?

"Who? Odango Atama?" Mamoru asked. "Well uh ran into each other this morning didn't we."

I turn to him furiously. Gathered my belongings and headed out the door.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

I watched as she got us and left. I was just trying to make up for my earlier comments, but apparently it didn't work.

What had I said to make her angry anyways? Nothing that I know of. I didn't insult her, not really anyways.

I turned to Motoki. "What?" I asked.

"Oh Mamoru you have no idea how to deal with girls her age do you?" He laughed. He seemed to think this was funny. I however, found nothing funny about it.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Well, girls her age like to be treated as adults. They like to be talked to seriously, especially a girl like her."

"What do you mean 'a girl like her?'"

"Well Mamoru think about it. Haven't you noticed anything…odd about her?" Motoki asked.

I had to think about it. She did remind of the princess in my dreams, but I couldn't tell Motoki that. And, there was something about her… But I couldn't tell him that either.

"No not that I know of." I said finally.

"Wow Mamoru for someone so smart you certainly can be very dense." And with that he walked away, leaving me to decipher the meaning of what he was trying to say.


	5. Questions

**Silenced: Chapter 4- Questions**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any of the characters. I will gain no profit from this story.

**Summary: **AU. Usagi is mute. She has never been very good at making friends and enjoys being alone. But, one day her life is turned upside down when her mother forces her to make friends by forcing her out of the house. How will she deal?

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. As with pretty much every author please read and review. I would also like to say thank-you to those who have read and reviewed my story.

**Nessa-** Thank you and I shall continue writing.

**HaliJade Snape- **I'm trying tomake it longer, but I also would like to keep adding new chapters as much as possible.

**Felicia Mondkind- **Well in this chapter you will get to see how Luna explains the other Senshi to Usagi. As for Mamoru I have plans with how his relationship with Usagi will progress.

**jane -** Thank you! I have always thought that even though we all love Usagi, sometimes she should just be a little more serious about what is happening to her.

**Pamela**- You already know what's going to happen!? You must be psychic because even I haven't planned farther than the next chapter (well sort of) Gasp! Yes it is true; I don't like to plan ahead actually. I have a basic outlineish, and everything else just falls into place as I write.

**Fioremaryssa**- I try to update everyday, but sometimes, things come up. I have two jobs and lots of extracurricular activities. For example a few days ago I was at school from 6:00 am to 9:30 pm. Which, is why I didn't update that day.

**Silver Moonlight-81**- thank you and I shall continue. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Starlit Warrior- **thank you!!!

**anotherdreamer04**- I'm glad you like it.

**Nessa**- I try to update everyday. See my response to Fioremaryssa for more info.

**More-** Well here is more

**sailor moon fan**- Thank you! And as long as you guys keep reviewing I'll keep writing.

**Li-chan**- I'm flattered! I like to write one scene at a time, which makes for short chapters but with lots of dramatic affect.

Eo- Is interesting good or bad? 

**swimchick1614-** so what did you think when she met the other Senshi.

**Ana**- I'm picky too. That's why I decided to write this type of story. I got tired of looking for the type of stories I like and decided to write my own!

**eternal-skye-** Don't worry as you can see she is starting to make friends, and seeing as how I listed this under a Usagi Mamoru fic, she will have a bf as far as I have planned

**Emorie**- I hope I stay focused as well!

**Ritu-** I try to update daily that's as soon as I can.

**Li-chan**- It's kinda awkward for me to write dialog. I keep wanting to cut it out because I think I've written too much. Seeing reviews that say you like my dialog really helps me to know that I'm not putting too much dialog in. Thanks!!!

**sailor moon fan**- Thank you! I hope you like this one as well.

**Innortal- **Thank you!

**a fan**- I try to make them as long as possible without taking too long to post them.

**Seagirl - **You will find out soon enough.

**Innortal-** Thank you!

**jane **- I've always thought that about Usagi as well. I would want her to be stronger and a bit more bold. Wow, that is a great complement about my writing, especially since this is my first fanfic. It really means a lot to me.

**Ladytokyo- **I don't know I think he can manage.

**Silver Moonlight-81**- most likely later on but not too much later maybe towards the middle.

**Pamela-** Happy to oblige

**Starlit Warrior-** I still am not sure how the henshin will work I was debting between the two we'll see what happens.

**ComosPrincessLight18**- sure!

**jane -** I'm glad you like my story. This chapter is probably not as long as you want it to be, but I promise the next will either be really long or you will get multiple chapters at once.

**Urmi- **thank you very much. I hope you like this chapter. I know it's not that long but they will get longer I promise.

**Nessa**- Wow! Thank you so much! That is very flattering!

**Chapter 4- Questions**

How could he be so mean? And in front of Motoki too. Granted I didn't know either of them very well, but that was no reason for him to embarrass me. I mean the nerve of him! He had no right to discuss my private business with others.

"Usagi!" I heard someone hiss. I turned around and saw a cat dart back through an alley.

Luna. Now I could ask her about the other Senshi.

"Usagi, I was going to come get you from the arcade. We need to talk." Luna said with some urgency in her voice.

For some reason her comment only enflamed the anger that had started when Mamoru had made fun of me. She thought I was some sort of child that needed to be taken care of and walked home. As though I couldn't take care of myself.

"Usagi, hurry we must go back home so we can speak in private." Luna said urging me forward.

I followed reluctantly; I wasn't supposed to be home for 30 minutes. My mother would be furious with me. I stopped walking.

Luna turned around when she realized I wasn't following her.

"Usagi, don't make me tell you again," She said.

Was she scolding me now? "I'm not supposed to be home for another 30 minutes," I signed to her. I decided to keep my thoughts to myself, at least for now.

"Very well. We'll go to the park," Luna said leading the way.

I followed. Now not only was Luna not honest with me, but she saw me as a child that needed to be cared for instead of an adult that could be trusted. Wait, was that the reason Luna hadn't told me about the other Senshi, because she thought of me as a child that couldn't handle such a large secret. But, if that was the case why did she bother making me Sailor Moon?

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I quickly led Usagi to the park. I know I shouldn't have kept this from her, but I knew if I would have told her about the other Senshi she would have refused to become Sailor Moon outright. And, that I could not allow to happen. She was humanity last hope. If she didn't step take action the world, as we knew it would end.

I looked back over my shoulder at her. She was deep in thought. I wondered what she was thinking about.

I studied her for a few seconds. She seemed different. Not extremely different, but her aura had changed slightly. Something had happened today that had affected her severely.

I wonder what it was…

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

By this time we had reached the park. I found a nearby bench and sat down. Luna immediately jumped into my lap.

"Usagi, I have not been truly honest with you." Luna said, "There are other Senshi besides yourself, four others in fact."

She paused there expecting me to be shocked but I just stared at her waiting for more.

"It looks as if the Dark Kingdom will begin to pick up the pace now. I have been finding more and more traces of their energy everywhere I go. Before now, it was not necessary to awaken the others, but I'm afraid that now you will need them more than ever to defeat the Dark Kingdom. This is why I agree with your mother, Usagi, it is important now that you learn to communicate with others. I don't care if you are mute; it is just an obstacle we will have to overcome. You can write down what you would like to say at first or sign it and I will translate for them, until they learn sign language themselves then you can just use sign language to speak with them. Do you understand me Usagi?"

I nodded. Should I tell her I already knew who the other Senshi were? Should I ask her about Artemis? I decided to wait awhile.

"Good now all we must do is find the other Senshi." Luna looked relieved when I didn't protest. I had already decided to be adult about this. We were talking about the fate of the world here. Even if the other Senshi did ridicule me, I would deal with it and move on. My feelings of discomfort and worthlessness were not worth risking the lives of billions of people over. I would have to sacrifice the wall I had built around myself in order to help the greater good.

I would become a casualty of war.

I gasped as I looked at my watch. I was late for dinner. I stood hastily knocking Luna to ground. I signed that I was late and rushed home, Luna followed close behind.

I reached my house within five minutes. When I peaked into the windows I found my father pacing the living room floor.

He was yelling at my mother.

"What were you thinking making her do this? What if something has happened to her? What if she's hurt and needs help? She can't call out if someone attacks her or if she needs help. Ikuko, you should have discussed this with my before you decided to send her off into the world without help." My father was furious.

"Calm down Kenji she is only 15 minutes late you know Usagi. And besides I am hardly sending her "out into the world" I just sent her to the arcade. There will be plenty of people to see if someone tries to hurt her. And, if she doesn't show up in 15 minutes you can drive down there yourself and pick her up. She needs to learn Kenji. She needs to see that not all people are as bad as she thinks they are. And that will never happen if we let her hide here all day. She needs friends. People she can talk to about her problems. People she can confide in. She has built walls around herself and if we don't do something soon to try and break them down, we might lose her forever." My mother was almost desperate by the end.

"She isn't you Ikuko. Not everyone is as social as you were in school. If Usagi chooses she does not want to make friends then you cannot force her into it." My father said angrily. Then he turned and left the room.

After he had gone my mother softly said, "I don't want her to be like me. I want her to find herself." Then she stood and went into the kitchen, I assume, to put dinner out onto the table.

* * *

**Ikuko's POV**

I knew he would reach that way. That is why I didn't tell him. Maybe he could take Usagi's withdrawal, but I could not. I could not stand by and watch my little girl fade away from me.

I know Kenji just wants to keep her safe. So do I, but not at the cost of her happiness. I don't know if she thinks the world she has built for herself will make her happy. But, I do know that it won't.

I was not doing this because I wanted Usagi to be more like me. I was doing this to help my daughter find her happiness. I don't care if it costs her safety. What good if life if you can't enjoy it?

Just then Usagi walked through the front door.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

I just stood there outside. My parents had had an argument. About me. I never knew they cared about me that much especially my mother. I always thought she was disappointed in me because I wasn't popular and pretty. But she was never disappointed in me; she just wanted to help me. I decided I would try harder to make friends with the girls from the arcade. This would serve two purposes; it would make my mother happy to see that I had made friends and was happy and, it would help me to find out more about them as Senshi.

With this newfound determination, I plastered a smile on my face and walked briskly through the door.

"Usagi darling, you're home. How was your day?" my mother had practically run to the door when she heard it open.

Keeping the smile on my face I signed back to her, "Fine, is dinner ready?"

I could see hope shining in her eyes. "It will be ready in a few minutes, why don't you go up stairs and freshen up. You can tell me about your day at dinner." She said. The hope was in her voice as well.

I nodded then took my things up stairs. Luna followed me up. "I'm going to do some research regarding the Dark Kingdom and the other Senshi. I will return later tonight." She said. And with that she jumped out the window and climbed down the tree.

I changed out of my school uniform and into some more comfortable clothes. I was careful to put my transformation broach safely in the drawer of my vanity so that no one would touch it. I then heard my mother call that dinner was ready, so I washed my hands and headed down stairs.

I had barely made it down stairs when my father pounced on me. "Did they hurt you? Are you all right? Don't worry sweetheart you won't ever have to go there again."

I smiled at my father's display of emotion. "Don't worry, Daddy," I signed to him, "I'm all right, and it wasn't that bad."

We all sat down to dinner. I could tell my mother was just begging me to tell her what happened. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "So, Usagi how was school?" My mother asked.

Oh no! That test! I had totally forgotten about it. "I got a bad grade on my test, mother," I signed.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, you'll do better next time I'm sure." She said with a smile.

I looked up at her in shock.

" I want to know about the rest of your day, Usagi. How was the arcade?" She was practically in my plate she was leaning over so far.

"Well…" I signed, "I met some nice girls there, but they couldn't stay for very long. One of the boys that works there is very nice as well."

"That's wonderful Usagi." She was beaming now.

"Well Ikuko?" My father said. "Now that you know she is capable of making friends, will you let her be?"

"No I want to go back," I signed quickly.

My parents stared at me in shock.

"Usagi, are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to." My mother said carefully.

I had made up my mind.

"Yes," I signed, "I want to go back, learn about the people there, perhaps make some friends. It was fun."

I would make my mother proud of me.

Once dinner was finished, I helped my mother wash the dishes and cleaned up dinner.

" I am very proud of you Usagi, you have made me very happy today." My mother was beaming at me.

I smiled at her and went upstairs.

Luna was waiting for me up there. She looked worried.

I gave her a look that said, "What's wrong?"

"Usagi there has been another attacked we must hurry." She said seriously.

My eyes grew wide. I quickly went to my vanity took my broach and climbed down the tree outside my window.

This would be a long night.


	6. The First Battle

**Silenced Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any of the characters. I will gain no profit from this story.

**Summary: **AU. Usagi is mute. She has never been very good at making friends and enjoys being alone. But, one day her life is turned upside down when her mother forces her to make friends by forcing her out of the house. How will she deal?

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. As with pretty much every author please read and review. I am thinking of another story right now. But don't worry I won't start it until I've finished this one. If you want more info let me. I try to put up new chapters everyday, but homework take priority over writing (darn grades!). I would also like to say thank-you to those who have read and reviewed my story.

**swimchick1614** – the girls are all supposed to be nice. No Mamoru does not know she is mute yet. But he will soon…. ish.

**Innortal- **I hope so! There would be no reason for me to write if no one read it. Thank you!

**Eo**- thank you for clarifying.

**Jojodacrow**- Thank You!

**aShLeY**- Sorry it took so long. I had a forensics tornament (they take like all day like from 6am to 8pm) then I had homework to do but I'm finally caught up.

**HaliJade Snape**- I try and thank you!

**Seagirl-** I am

**MORE- **ok!

**Daffodil**- thank you

**rosa lunae- **I have it all planed how Mamoru and everyone else will learn sign language, but how he becomes smitten with her I can't figure out! I know where, but how? Not clue Ideas are appreciated.

Silver Moonlight-81- your questions are answered in this chapter. Enjoy. 

**Li-chan **- you are right on the money Li-chan!

**SunMoon,EarthSky**- Well most of the people already know by now. Except for Mamoru but nice idea!

**Neonlights**- She will use sign language to communicate with the scouts, it will also help in battle at the enemy doesn't know sign language.

**Weissangelserene-** Thank you!

**jane **- Thank you!

**Poisonmoon**- thank you. Hehe shisquizzled I like that word.

**Momocolady**- Thank you!

**Starlit Warrior**- Thank you!

**Ladytokyo**- That's amazing. I could never do that! Thank you for your comments! Any suggestions you have would be very much appreciated. I'm good with plot but when it comes to adding feeling, I have a hard - Thank you!

**General note:** '(insert words here)' are Usagi's thoughts. Oh and if you find any spelling, grammar, or problems with consistency please write me a review or email me. Thank you.

**Chapter 5- The First Battle**

I stopped in an alleyway panting. I had run nearly a mile after Luna. I took out my brooch, closed my eyes and mouthed the words "Moon Prism Power- make up."

Then pick ribbons wrapped around my body creating my sailor fuka.

"Hurry Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled after the transformation was complete. "We must not allow them to get away!" Once again I was chasing after Luna, who being a feline, could run twice as fast for twice as long as I could, even with the power boost my brooch gave me.

We stopped I the park, near the bench where Luna and I had been taking earlier. There, stood a large humanoid tree with three people entangled in its branches.

The creature turned and saw me. She immediately dropped her previous prey at the smell of new blood.

"Who are you?" She asked in a ruff voice.

I answered her by removing my tiara and, after mouthing the words "Moon Tiara Action," I threw it at a nearby tree causing the tree to topple onto the creature in front of me.

"Well done Sailor Moon!" Luna called from near of the creature's three previous victims.

I quickly ran over to Luna and began to drag one of the men away from the creature and towards the bench. He stirred, looked up at me, then with a shout stood and tried to run off. Of course, the energy he had lost to the monster rapidly stopped him. He was soon on his knees again. I helped him to the bench and held out my hands to say, "Stay here." I then hurried back to the other two. They were both beginning to wake. I helped them both to the bench as well.

Just then I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. I turned towards where the creature had fallen; there was a strong purple glowing from beneath the fallen tree. With a shout the creature destroyed the tree and rushed towards me.

My immediate reaction was to be paralyzed with fear. I couldn't move, it was as if I was rooted in my spot. Suddenly I remembered the promise I had made at dinner to show that I would make my family proud.

My mind set with this new determination I moved to jump away. Just then a man in a black tuxedo and a top hat swooped down and carried me away from the creature.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

I sighed as I left the Arcade. What was Motoki talking about? What did I not understand about Usagi? And, most importantly, why couldn't I get her out of my head? I should be thinking about my mission. I had to find the princess and help her so that I could get my memories back. That is what I wanted wasn't it?

I shook my head. Of course it was. Every since I could remember I wanted to be able to recall my life before the accident. At the orphanage, I would listen to all the other kids tell stories of their parents and what had happened to them. Whenever they asked me, I would have to reply that all I knew was that there was a car accident. I didn't know anymore than that. In fact it seemed that no one knew anymore than that.

All I had left was my name.

Chiba Mamoru. Why had my parents named me that? I wanted to know.

Just then I felt a severe pain in my chest. It felt as if someone was calling out to me, and it pained me not to answer.

I managed to get my self into an alleyway before I completely blacked out.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

"You ok?" He asked me.

I nodded.

Suddenly I remembered the three people on the bench and I turned to look back at them to see if they were all right. What I saw shocked me.

Standing there in front of the three victims were the four other Senshi.

'Will they recognize me?'

The man carrying me set me down next to him in a large tree far away from the creature. I stared at him. Why did he seem so familiar?

"Crescent Beam smash!"

The sound of the battle cleared my thoughts. I jumped out of the tree and ran towards the battle. I removed my tiara once again, mouthed the words "Moon tiara action," and released it. This time I aimed for the creature.

My attack hit and obliterated the creature.

"You meddlesome little brats." Said an angry voice from above. All six of us looked up to see a blonde haired man standing above us.

"Who are you?" Makoto yelled at him.

He laughed. "I am the servant of Queen Beryl. You girls will pay for your meddling."

"Oh yeah! Take this you jerk! Supreme Thunder Crash!" Makoto yelled. Suddenly green electric sparks shot from her hands towards the blonde man.

He simply laughed as the sparks rebounded off him. "Your attacks do not affect me Jupiter." He laughed at the shock at appeared on the Senshis' faces. "Yes Senshi I know all about you and your pathetic powers." Then just as suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared.

I turned to see if the masked man had seen it as well, but he had disappeared as well. 'Are they working together?' I hoped it wasn't true.

I then turned back around to face the other Senshi and saw that they were all staring at me.

* * *

**Makoto's POV**

All of us watched as this new Senshi jumped out of a tree and attacked the creature destroying it. I couldn't speak for the other girls, but I could that I thought she looked very familiar. I wondered who she was. And, who was that man who had followed her out of the tree? Were they working together? It appeared that she, at least, was on our side, but one could never be sure with our enemy.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

"Who are you?" Rei demanded. At least I assumed it was Rei since I had not seen her and she was the one the others had spoken of.

I began to back up away from them slowly.

"Are you with that other man the one with the mask? And who is he?" Mina demanded.

I turned and ran.

I couldn't answer them. They wouldn't understand me if I tried. I didn't get very far however. I tripped and fell over something before I had even gotten two yards away. I looked to see what had tripped me and saw a very angry looking Luna. 'This just gets worst and worst.'

"Usagi, you turn right around and go talk to them." She said forcefully.

I practically gawked I her. "Luna," I signed, "I can't speak you know that."

"Usagi! We already discussed this earlier. You do remember that don't you!" Luna was angry.

I nodded.

"Good." Luna replied. She then swiftly ran after the other girls before they got away. I had no choice. I stood and followed her.

"Senshi please!" She said. "We are on the same side. In fact I have been looking for you girls for nearly a month."

The other girls stared at Luna. "Yes well we're had our powers for about two weeks now right girls?" Minako said.

"I think we need to speak privately," Luna said, "perhaps during the day."

"I agree," Ami said, "But we don't know your true identity and you don't know ours."

"I do," I signed.

Luna looked at me. "You mean to tell me that this whole time you knew these girls and you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry, I just met them today I didn't know there would be an attack, and you were so adamant and about finding them. I just couldn't tell you. Besides I don't know them that well," I signed to her.

The other girls looked intently from me to Luna then back to me again.

"Wait you know who we are?" Makoto asked, " Do we know yes."

"Yes," I signed, "but not very well we met today in the arcade."

"She says you met her today in the arcade." Luna told them.

"Usagi?!" Minako gasped.

I nodded.

* * *

**Makoto's POV**

I couldn't believe. This whole time! She had heard us talk and she hadn't said anything!

I shook my head. What was I saying of course she hadn't said anything, but she didn't even try to communicate to us that she was Sailor Moon. I mean she was our leader. She wasn't supposed to keep secrets from us! We were supposed to trust each other.

I shook my head again if I were in her shoes I probably would have done that same thing. I mean she didn't know anything about us and we didn't know anything about her. It was best the keep a low profile and try to gain more information before you tell someone such a big secret.

Then Rei interrupted my train of thought

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

"We definitely need to talk." Rei said. I suggest we do it tomorrow. It's getting late and I have to get back to the temple."

We all nodded.

"Very well how about tomorrow at five at your house Rei?" Makoto asked.

"Sounds good to me." Rei said.

They all nodded again, then I realized. "Wait," I signed to Luna again. " I don't know the way!"

Luna relayed my message.

Minako smiled. "Don't worry Usagi we'll take you there."

"We should go." Ami said.

We each powered down and took off towards our houses.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

I suddenly regained consciousness to find myself in my bedroom at home.

'I don't remember reaching my apartment.'

I didn't know what was going on but I definitely didn't like it.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

By the time I reached my room it was already three in the morning. I was suddenly very glad that I had had such a long day. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I was at the arcade. But I wasn't alone; the other girls were with me. We talked and laughed together. They knew sign language and were very nice to me. Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound.

I immediately awoke and looked at my alarm clock. 'Oh my God I am so late!'


	7. Late

**Silenced Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any of the characters. I will gain no profit from this story.

**Summary: **AU. Usagi is mute. She has never been very good at making friends and enjoys being alone. But, one day her life is turned upside down when her mother forces her to make friends by forcing her out of the house. How will she deal?

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. As with pretty much every author please read and review. I am thinking of another story right now. But don't worry I won't start it until I've finished this one. If you want more info let me. I try to put up new chapters everyday, but homework takes priority over writing (darn grades!). For those of you who requested longer chapters I have given in and finally made them longer. So, enjoy. I would also like to say thank-you to those who have read and reviewed my story.

**animeangel99**- Sorry it took so long, but people kept telling me to make longer chapters so I did, unfortunately that meant it took longer for me to update. Sorry.

**SunMoon,EarthSky**- Ok here is more

**a fan**- Oops did I write crystal! Wow thanks for catching that I meant from her prism but I wrote the wrong word sorry. I'm also assuming that when the Senshi transform some of their natural abilities are heightened, if that's not true please let me know!

**Seagirl **– thanks! I hope you like this chapter.

**Innortal-** thank you. This chapter is much longer I hope you enjoy it.

**Felicia Mondkind**- well no action I'm afraid. (I'm really bad at writing it) so I try and sick with plot (since I have a hard time writing emotion in as well)

**Rena Moon**- Thank you. As for does tux know sign language, you'll just have to wait and see.

I ran towards school, school books in one hand and my left shoe in the other. Sometimes I hated being Sailor Moon. It always seemed that I was racing to catch up instead of trying to work ahead.

**Neonlights**- Sorry it took so long to update. I'm glad you like my story! As for when she find out who tux is, well, I can't tell you but in a way you already know. (Oh a riddle)

**random reader**- thank you for reviewing and double thank you for the great idea! It rocks!

**Eo**- thanks! See my reply to animeangel99 for update info.

**Starlit Warrior**- I'm trying the chapters are getting progressively longer. The thing is if I write longer chapters it takes longer to update, so as long as you guys don't mind that I'll write longer chapters.

**Silver Moonlight-81**- Thank you!

**AuroraKnight**- thank you so much. And remember I am always open for ideas!

**ComosPrincessLight18** – that's a great idea! I might go back later and add them! Thanks for the idea!

**rosa lunae**- thanks for the great ideas! I'll see that I can do. IU hope fans of your story don't kill me! (runs and hides.) Sorry it took so long to update, but people wanted longer chapters so I had to oblige, unfortunately that means it will take longer for me to update.

**rockfreak2003**- thank you!

**Li-chan**- thanks! I hate when that happens! Right now I'm torn between longer chapters and quick updates.

**Allie**- thank you and I hope I do too!

**Guardian Dimension**- thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**HarrySlytherinson**- well it works on my computer, and other people have read and responded to chapter six so I think maybe it is your computer. Sorry. Thanks for the review though!

**Ladytokyo**- thanks for sharing your story! I have a question, how do you communicate over the phone? Do you use Morse code? See, I want to have Usagi talking on the phone at one point in the future, but I don't know how I would do it. Oh, and thanks for the ideas! I was looking into the people assuming that just because you can't talk that means you can't hear as well one myself. But, I never thought about pity! Thanks for the idea!

**Princess-Serenity-324**- Well I'm glad I got it right. I was really worried about that. I didn't want to make her too afraid of the world, but I didn't want to make her too confident either. Thank you again. I don't know how you'll get a cookie to me though.

**Jyinxe**- thank you for alerting me. I hate to make spelling and grammar mistakes. If you catch anymore please let me know.

Well. That's it thanks for reviewing guys!

**General note:** '(insert words here)' are Usagi's thoughts. Oh and if you find any spelling, grammar, or problems with consistency please write me a review or email me. Thank you.

I have an idea for another story. It would e a short one-shot type of thing though.

As I have mentioned in some people's responses, I am trying to decided between long chapters and once a week updates or short chapters and I'll update every one or two days. Please review and let me know. Thanks. Oh and also, if I have anything to say between updates, I think I'm going to start using the reviews as author's notes between chapters. I decided to do this because, I find that there are a lot of things that I want to tell you guys between chapters, but when I finally finish the next chapter I forget it. So be sure to look for author's notes in the reviews. Ok well on to the story.

**Chapter 6- Late **

I remembered the events of this morning. I awoke from a very nice dream to realize it was already 8:00. I jumped out of bed pulled of my uniform grabbed my brooch from the dresser where I had set it the night before. Then I ran downstairs and barely remembered to grab my shoes and schoolbooks before rushing out the door. The whole time my mother had been asking me if something was wrong, and why I was late.

Just then, I realized, I forgot my lunch at home! I skid to halt and ran straight into…

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

I had that dream again.

After I awoke from my black out and found myself in my apartment, I sat and tried to remember that events that had occurred.

Let's see… I was walking back from the arcade thinking about Usagi and what was wrong with her, when suddenly a felt a sharp pain in my chest. I made it into the alley and then…

I woke up in my apartment.

I sighed. Why couldn't I remember! I didn't know what to do. Should I let it go? I had ended up at home and it could just be a one-time thing.

But, what if it isn't? What if I am not so lucky next time and end up dead or something?

I shook my head. I would be all right. It was just a one-time thing. If it happened again then I would worry.

I then finished my essay and some other schoolwork and went to bed.

Then next morning I woke from that same dream with the princess.

I went through the morning in a daze. I didn't know what to do. How would I find the unreachable princess and bring her back the ginzuishou, which I didn't have.

My thoughts were interrupted as a blonde girl skidded straight into me.

I smiled; maybe she could release this tension I felt. It worked yesterday. She had managed to get my mind off the princess and the ginzuishou. Maybe it would work again.

And as usual my thoughts were right. My teasing did get my mind off the princess and onto other things.

Unfortunately, those other things were Usagi. I wasn't sure I wanted to be thinking about Usagi.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

'Oh no! Him again.'

"Apparently you love running into me, don't you Odango Atama? Are you honestly that clumsy or are you trying to get my attention?" He said with a smirk.

Why did he always have to show up just when I wanted to see him least? It wasn't fair! Why did he always have to insult me, like everyone else in my life did? Wait that wasn't true anymore! I remembered Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei, and a small smile spread on my face.

"What the matter Odango Atama? Cat got your tongue?" Mamoru laughed snapping me back to reality.

They weren't here to help me now. I quickly bowed to Mamoru, pulled on my left shoe and walked around him. Once I had passed him I ran the rest of the way to school. I made it there just as the bell was ringing.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

I had made her nervous again. What was it that made her act this way around me? The teasing? Was that it? It wasn't really that bad, and after all she was a teenage girl! She was probably teased all the time.

But it was the teasing wasn't it. For some reason, I liked teasing her. Her responses weren't what you would expect from a girl her age. I didn't want to hurt her, but it was as if I couldn't help it. My mouth was running ahead of my brain and by the time my brain had caught up the damage had been done.

With that I continued down the street toward the bus station contemplating Usagi.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

"Tsukino-san you are late, again, I thought we talked about this. Apparently you haven't learned your lesson. I supposed another hour long detention after school would refresh your memory." Haruna-sensei said sternly closing the door behind me. "Sit down Tsukino-san you have already wasted enough of our class time."

I swiftly sat down in my desk next to the window. Then, I folded my hands on the desk put my head into them and silently cried. This was terrible! Now I wouldn't be able to spend as much time with my new teammates! Wait; did I really want to spend time with them? What if they were only nice to me because I was a part of their team? What if they were just like everyone else? These doubts began to stir in my mind. I couldn't do this. I would just have to tell them I couldn't come tonight. Besides, I was supposed to be in the arcade until 8:00. I would be lying to my parents.

In my heart, however, I knew my mother would be happier if I did go to Rei's house and spent time with the girls. Oh, what was I supposed to do!

"Tsukino-san what are you doing?" It was Haruna-sensei. My head snapped up from my desk. "I have already called you four times! Answer the question." She demanded.

I stood. What was the question! I looked at the board. There was a triangle there with some math labels. The shortest side was labeled 3 the longest side was labeled five. What in to world was I supposed to find? I blushed, shook my head, and shrugged showing that I didn't know and sat down.

"Stand up, Tsukino-san. The school board seems to think that just because you cannot speak, you should not have to answer questions in front of the class. I believe that is to dumbest thing I have ever heard! How do they expect you to pay attention and learn something if you do not answer my questions? Now I know you weren't paying attention so I will repeat the question: how long is the unlabeled side of the right triangle?"

I stood up again. I honestly didn't know! What had we learned? I remembered yesterday when I was studying at the arcade. What had that book said? Oh yes in a right triangle the sum of the squares of the sides equals the square of the hypotenuse. But what in the world does that mean? Ok there was an equation too right? What was it again? a²b²c² Yes, that was it! OK well a is 3 and 3 squared is 9, ok that's good. And c that was 5 and 5 squared is 25. So how to get b squared? Could you do 25 minus 9? Let's see, that would give you…. 16! And the square root of 16… 4! Is that the answer? I grabbed a sheet of paper. And wrote a 4 on it. I then walked up to Haruna-sensei and gave her the paper.

I watched her expectantly.

She smiled and gave a small laugh. "I suppose you do have some brains in that head of yours." She said. I sighed relieved, and went back to my desk.

What in the world had I just done! My mind was torn. One half said I was utterly humiliated by Haruna-sensei's uncaring remarks. She was completely disobeying my mother's orders to not call on my in class. That was the only way I was persuaded to come to a regular school.

The other part of me however was proud that I had stood up to her and risen to the challenge that she had created. I had proven that I was smart. It showed that I did know the answer to some things. It also proved that I belonged in that class.

* * *

**Haruna's POV**

I watched as Usagi went back to her desk. The look on her face showed mixed emotions. I could see fear and pride but also confusing.

I knew she could answer the questions I asked. Perhaps this would wake her up and help her out of the hole she dug for herself. I hoped it would. There was nothing else I could do. I refused to go easy on her when I knew she could do better.

She has so much potential. I had seen her use it before. Why had she lost it?

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

What was happening to me? I had never had such feelings before. It scared me in a way. I was changing I could feel it. Was it because of the other Senshi? Was that why I was beginning to change? Was my mother right all this time?

But then it couldn't be the other Senshi because I had decided just a few minutes ago that the only reason they were nice to me was because we were on the same side. They didn't really want to be friends they just wanted to make sure we would destroy the Dark Kingdom. But even that was starting to change. Maybe I would go to Rei's house. I should at least give them a chance. Besides, I was a Sailor Senshi, and even if they hated me, I had a duty to make sure to Earth stayed safe from the Dark Kingdom. I couldn't let my feeling get in the way, I had decided that last night.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling that lunch had begun. I stood up and reach for my lunch, and then I remembered that it was sitting at the counter at home. I hung my head and sighed. I had defeated Haruna-sensei, but that wouldn't stop my hunger.

I looked up and saw that there were still some people left in the classroom.

It was Ami, Mina, and Makoto. What were they waiting for? I started to walk out of the classroom, thinking that maybe they were waiting for me to leave so they could speak privately. But then a voice called out as I was in the doorway.

"Usagi! Where are you going?" It was Mina.

* * *

**Minako's POV**

Makoto and I had arrived earlier than usual so that the four of us (Usagi included) could get to know each other better, but Usagi had been late. So our plans were ruined.

Oh well! There was always lunch!

I sat through morning classes. Oh my God this was the slowest day in the history of the universe! I couldn't wait till lunch so that we could talk to Usagi more.

I wonder what she is really like. I mean I know she is shy. She ever tries to talk to anybody. And, I don't mean because she can't speak. She could always write down what she wanted to say, or teach someone sign language but she decided not to.

Did she like Sailor V? Did she like to watch movies, listen to music, read books, or did she enjoy studying like Ami or cooking like Mako?

When Haruna-sensei called on Usagi I almost fainted. That had never happened before. EVER! I was so proud of Usagi when she answered the question correctly. She sure showed Haruna-sensei! I bet she thought Usagi couldn't do it! We would have to talk to Usagi about it at lunch!

Finally the bell rang for lunch. Ami, Mako, and I gathered near the door waiting for Usagi. I was confused when she continued to walk out the door without looking at us.

What was wrong with her? Didn't she get that we were friends now and therefore ate together at lunch? Then I realized she had never truly had a friend before. So I called out to her.

Well we would show her how friends treat friends. And it seemed Mako and Ami had the same idea.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

I turned and pointed outside to where everyone else was eating lunch. Even though I wouldn't eat out there, I hoped they would understand that I was going to lunch, and leave me alone. As much as I wanted to have friends, I needed to be alone to think right now.

"Well we have a better idea," Makoto said walking up to me and taking my arm, "come with us!"

And with that they led me down the hall towards the doors that lead outside, however they stopped short and turned down a different hallway. They then lead my upstairs to the roof.

"This is where we eat lunch," Ami said.

I noticed she had a book with her. And, after glancing at the cover I gave her a look of surprise.

She blushed, "Well, I thought since we are all going to be friends it is important that we know how to communicate so I bought this book on sign language." She said kind of hurriedly, as if she was embarrassed.

I gave her a smile. No one had ever learned sign language just for me before, well except my family. But, no one else had, not even Haruna-sensei.

"That's a good idea, Ami," Mina said, and Makoto nodded. "We'll have to learn as well, but I'm sure you'll help us, right Usagi?"

I nodded. Wow, these girls were really trying to be my friends, to show me that they cared too. No one has ever done that for me. I didn't know what to do.

" Where is your lunch, Usagi?" Makoto asked.

I shook my head.

"Um…Sorry Usagi, but do you mind trying to use sign language I have been studying a little and I want to know how much I've learned." Ami said shyly.

I nodded with a smile.

"Wait," she said again, "please go slowly I don't know very much yet."

I nodded again then slowly signed, "I… forgot… my… lunch… this…morning…because… I… was… running… late." Then I looked at her expectantly.

She repeated, "I… something… my… food… something… morning… I … run… late." She said. "Am I close?" ask asked.

I gave her a big smile and nodded.

"So," Mina said, " You forgot your lunch this morning because you were late?"

I nodded again.

"Oh, well don't worry about that I have plenty, I would be happy to share my lunch with you." Makoto said with a grin.

I gave her a small smile and nodded.

We all sat down against the fence of the roof and ate our lunches, I of course was sharing with Makoto.

"That was excellent that way you answered that question in class Usagi." Ami said.

"Yeah, I was so angry at Haruna-sensei for putting you on the spot like that, I mean how could she it was just cruel. But, you handled it so well! I don't know if I could have done that." Mina said.

I shrugged. 'Before I met you guys I don't think I would have done it either.'

"Well Mina that's probably because you wouldn't know the answer to the question." Makoto said laughing.

"That's not true I knew all along that it was 4." Mina said angrily.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure you did." Makoto said.

I was worried. Uh oh they were arguing. I shifted a bit away from them expecting them to start arguing. But, what happened next surprised me.

They both started laughing. "I guess your right Mako, I never would have known how to solve that problem." Mina said still laughing.

They were just joking they weren't really mad at each other at all!

"So Usagi, what do you like to do when you aren't…. well you know out late at night." Ami asked.

I had to think about that one. What did I like to do… "I… like… listen… music." I signed slowly for Ami.

"I like something music?" Ami asked.

I nodded.

"To listen to music right?" Makoto said.

I nodded again.

"This is fun it's kind of like charades or something." Mina said happily.

I gave a silent laugh. Although it was kind of fun to watch them try to figure out what I was saying.

Just then the bell rang to end lunch.

"Well we should go. Usagi, we'll meet you at the arcade after your detention, ok. Then we can walk to Rei's house together!" Makoto said.

I nodded. Then we all walked back to the classroom together.

I had a lot to think about during classes that afternoon.

* * *

**Ami's POV**

Usagi seemed nice, but far too shy. She was even shyer than I was! What she needed was to have some friends. That is what helped me to open up a little. It was Minako, Makoto, and Rei that made me realize that what was important in life.

As I looked at Usagi I couldn't help thinking… Was I that shy when they met me?

I also came to another realization at lunch today.

I needed help. Learning to sign was a lot harder than I thought. I would have to find a class somewhere to teach me. I guess I would look for one this afternoon.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

Wow! These girls actually liked me. They were trying to communicate with me and be my friends. And the best part was, it wasn't because they felt sorry for me. It may be because we are all Sailor Senshi, but they defiantly didn't pity me. I almost felt like jumping up and down.

I wonder what Rei is like. I don't know much about her besides the fact that she is Sailor Mars. Is she like the others? I think she most likely is. This had to be the best day of my life. Even if I did run into Mamoru, and even if I was late to school I actually made some friends. I had a feeling we would be friends for a long time to come. But there was a growing fear at the back of my mind, not from my new friends, but from the enemy. Now they knew there were more of us. Would they increase the pressure and start fighting more and more? I decided then and there that no matter what happened to me, I would NOT let anything happen to my new friends no matter what.

I sat through the rest of class only half listening to Haruna-sensei. I was so excited about the meeting and being with my new friends I could hardly stop from fidgeting. Then, finally the bell rang. I was about to jump up and join them as they left the classroom, when Haruna-sensei called to me.

"Up front Tsukino-san." She said pointing to the same chair I sat in yesterday at detention. I sighed and sat up front.

"Tsukino-san, I want to know what is going on with you. You may be a bit of a space case during class but you are never late. I believe that you feel that since you are mute, you don't have to follow the rules. That you should be treated special."

I sat up straight and shook my head I began to sign to her that it wasn't true, when I realized she didn't know sign language.

"Don't interrupt me Tsukino-san, well from now on you will have to follow the rules just like all the other students. That includes answering questions in class and giving presentations. I don't want to hear anything form you saying that you can't do it because I know you can."

Presentations! Participate in class! This was getting to be ridiculous.

"This is for your own good Tsukino-san. You must learn how to fit in with the rest of society. That will never happen if you are exempt from things that other students are not exempt from. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

* * *

**Haruna's POV**

I knew I was being harsh but it was for her own good! The world was a harsh place. She wouldn't always have the opportunity to be exempt from the rules. She would have to learn to follow them just like everyone else.

I watched her secretly. There were tears in her eyes. She probably hated me at that, but I knew that one day she would thank me.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

I wanted to run out of the room crying. How could she do this to me? She wasn't allowed to! But, no one would stop her would they.

The rest of the hour was spent in silence. When the clock finally struck four. I gather my belongings and left the room as quickly as possible.

I ran to the arcade as fast as I could. I made it there in five minutes. This time I didn't run into Mamoru. With that happy thought in my mind I walked into the arcade. I immediately spotted the three girls, but with them was a fourth girl this time. It was Rei. I smiled and quickly walked over to them.

As it was yesterday, the four girls were flirting with Motoki. As I approached Motoki was the first to notice.

"Hello, Usagi, how are you?" He asked.

I smiled at him and gave him a short nod.

"Oh Usagi, there you are. Wow you made it here fast." Minako said with a smile. She jumped up and pulled me into their little circle.

"We were just telling Motoki how hard school was, weren't we." Rei said.

There was a laugh from behind us. We all turned around to see…

"Well, I suppose it would be difficult for someone who got a 30 percent on her last test isn't it Odango Atama." It was Mamoru.

"Hey, Mamoru!" Motoki said.

Rei started laughing. "Odango Atama? That's funny. But it does fit with her hair style and all."

I wanted to disappear. Rei was supposed to be my friend she was not supposed to agree with someone who hated me.

I tapped Ami on the shoulder. "Do… you… think… we … could… go … Rei's… house?" I signed.

Ami stared at me. "You want to go to Rei's house?"

I nodded. Thank goodness one of them could understand me a little.

"Sorry, Usagi, we can't go to Rei's house until five because that is when the temple closes and people will no longer be there." Ami said sadly.

I hung my head. Oh lovely now I would have to put up with Mamoru. I didn't know if I hated Mamoru, it was more like I just wanted him to stop teasing me. Did he have to be as mean as other people.

"Well, Usagi, would you like anything?" Motoki asked.

"Wait," Mamoru said, "Why are you using sign language Odango Atama?"

Oh no! Now he would make fun of me even more. How could this wonderful day have turned our so terrible!

"Well, duh Mamoru. She's mute everyone knows that." Mina said matter-of-factly.

Mamoru turned to me. "Your mute?" he asked a bit surprised.

I nodded making sure to keep my head bent so I wouldn't see the smirk I knew was on his face. I waited for him to laugh, preparing to make a run for the bathroom, but he never did.

"Sorry, Odango, I didn't know." He said.

I looked up. He just had to call me Odango, didn't he.

I turned to Ami and signed, "Please… tell… him … not… call… me… that."

Ami, looked something up in her book. Then she turned to Mamoru.

"Usagi doesn't want you to call her that anymore." Ami said, relying my message.

"I know Ami, I can understand sign language." Mamoru said.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

As I came into the arcade I saw Usagi sitting with the other girls. They were talking about school.

I couldn't help myself. I had to make one more comment. As usual she replied my hanging her head as if she was ashamed or hurt. Didn't she know I was just teasing her? That it didn't really mean anything?

Then she turned to Ami and began to use sign language to communicate what she wanted.

What in the world was going on? Why was Usagi using sign language? It didn't make sense.

Finally I had to ask.

The reply wasn't what I expected.

She was mute. How could I have been so stupid! No wonder she was so offended by my teasing. She probably thought I was teasing her because she was mute. How could I prove to her that I wasn't?

I know! I wouldn't tease her anymore! That way she would know that I wasn't trying to make her feel worst about herself.

How could I have been so blind? It was so obvious now. She had never said a word. And her eyes were so expressive! I never understood why, but now it makes perfect sense.

I would make it up to her. Somehow. I knew that I had to try and make it up to her.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

I nearly fell off the stool. He knew sign language. How? Why? I just stared at him speechless.

"You do?" Ami asked.

"Yes," He said, "When I was younger I got a job translating for the deaf, so I had to learn sign language."

"Really! Maybe you can teach us so we could communicate with Usagi better." Rei said moving closer to him.

Lovely now Rei was using me to flirt with Mamoru. Maybe I had given in too easily. I knew I should have stayed away from them. They didn't like me at all they were just using me.

I got out of that arcade just as fast as I could.

I ran. I didn't know were I was going, I just knew I had to get away from there.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

I watched Usagi leave the arcade. What had I said? I just wanted to show her that… that we could be friends.

Was she upset because I knew sign language? I couldn't help that.

Was she upset because I teased her? That was probably more likely.

I wanted her to see that I didn't tease her because she was mute but because it was fun. Wait that wouldn't go over right would it?

It was fun to tease her, but… I couldn't tell her that.

I wish I could just talk to her. Maybe then she would understand.

'Understand what? You don't even understand what you feel towards her.' A voice said in my head, and I knew it was right. My feelings towards Usagi were blurred. Part of loved her, or at least wanted to get to know her better. The other part though was bound to the princess. I couldn't give up the chance to discover my past for a girl I barely knew and felt… undecided about.

I just didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

Mamoru knew sign language. This was terrible! I had hoped that he wouldn't so that I could talk to my friends in sign language maybe even about Senshi stuff without others knowing, but he would understand just what we were saying. Besides they weren't my friends really they were just using me. They just wanted to get closer to Motoki and Mamoru. I never wanted to see any of them ever again.

"Usagi, where are you going!"

I skid to a halt. I turned around and saw Luna behind me.

"I don't know," I signed to her.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be at a meeting with the other Senshi?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well why aren't you on your way? Weren't you supposed to meet them at the arcade so they could show you the way?"

I nodded.

"So come along then let's go."

I reluctantly followed Luna back to the arcade.

I would have to deal with them. After all we had and evil force to get rid of. And, I would need their help in order to do it. I picked up Luna as we approached the arcade and walked in with her.

"Usagi, where did you go?" Makoto asked.

I pointed to the clock that hung above the counter. It read 4:30.

"Oh don't worry Usagi we have plenty of time." Mina said.

Ami watched me warily. "You alright?" She asked.

I nodded. Then I looked around as I set Luna on the floor. Mamoru was sitting at the farthest booth where I had sat yesterday. Rei was playing the Sailor V game in the corner.

Just then Motoki came up to us. "Would you like anything Usagi?" He asked.

I gave him a smile and shook my head.

Rei finished her game and joined us. "Well girls, let's go." She said. And we all followed her out, Luna trailing at my heels.

As we walked to Rei house the other girls talked about school and boys and everything in between. I finally decided that Mina, Makoto, and Ami were all right, but Rei, she was just like Mamoru.

We finally reach the Temple. Rei led us to her room. Inside was a cat similar to Luna except for the fact that he was male, and that he was white instead of black. As soon as Luna saw him she yelled "Artemis! What are you doing here? Were you the one who gave these girls their power? How come you didn't try to find Sailor Moon?"

"Whoa, Luna slow down. I am here for the same reason you are, to discuss our next coarse of act. Yes I did give these girls their power, and I didn't try to find Sailor Moon because it isn't my job to find her. It has always been your job to look after Sailor Moon and mine to see after the Sailor Senshi." He said calmly.

"Ok let's settle down and see what we do know before we start fighting." Ami said.

"Well, we know that we are the five Sailor Senshi, and that we are supposed to protect the world from the Dark Kingdom." Minako said.

"We must also find the Princess and the Silver Crystal." Rei added.

"We know that we have powers in orders to stop the Dark Kingdom." Ami said.

"We know that your powers come from their respected planets and that this has happened before." Artemis said.

"Artemis! We weren't supposed to tell them that yet. We should wait until we find the Princess before we explain that." Luna said.

" I think we should know, what happened Luna." Ami said.

"Please girls, when the time is right we will tell you all we know, for now you must figure this out on your own." Luna said sadly.

Then no one spoke.

"Is there anything else we know?" Makoto asked.

No one said anything.

"Wait, you girls need to make arrangements to learn sign language, you too Artemis, I don't know if the girls told you, but Usagi is mute. She cannot communicate with you if you don't know sign language." Luna said.

"Oh don't worry about that Luna, we have made arrangements, and I will teach Artemis at home." Mina said smugly.

"How do you girls plan to learn sign language?" Luna asked.

"Oh well Ami is learning from books of course she could always help us, but Chiba Mamoru is going to teach us on Saturdays." Makoto said. "Oh Usagi, you are free on Saturday, we couldn't go without you it would be pointless."

I nodded numbly. I would have to spend the entire day with Mamoru. This just couldn't be happening. However I couldn't see any alternative. Books were good, but they could only teach you so much with sign language, you need to have a practical application to learn it properly, so I must resign myself to the fate of spending my Saturdays with Mamoru and Rei.

"Well that's good, now that that's settled, back to the business at hand," Luna said, satisfied that the girls were making an effort to learn sign language.

"Alright then what should we do now?" Rei said.

"Find the Princess and the Silver Crystal," I signed, and Luna told them.

"Well obviously, but how?" Rei said sounding a bit annoyed.

"I could use my computer," Ami said hopeful.

"But we tried that we can't do that until you have the Silver Crystal and you can't find the Crystal on your computer." Mina said.

"Ok let's go at this another way. What do we know about the Dark Kingdom?" Ami said.

"Not much there is a guy named Jadeite, and he seems to be in charge." Makoto said.

"He works for Queen Beryl." I signed slowly so Ami could understand, and then Luna relayed the massage.

"That is true, but what do we know about where they are hiding, what they are up to, and where they will strike next?" Ami asked.

No one said anything.

"Well, they are probably after the same thing we are, finding the crystal and the Princess." I signed.

After it had been translated, everyone nodded.

"Yes most likely that is exactly what they are doing." Mina said.

"So how do we find them?' Mako asked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for them to find us. For now." Rei said.

Everyone agreed.

"Girls here," Artemis said. "These are devices that you can use to communicate with each other. That way if there is an attack and only one of you is there, you can alert the others."

Each one of us took a device and began playing with it. Soon talk turned from Senshi business back to boys, school, and shopping.

"Well," Luna said loudly to try and be heard over Mina's laughing, " I suppose we won't get much else done today, so I think you girls should go home and work on your school work."

"I agree that is a great idea, Luna," Ami said. "Girls there is a big math test tomorrow remember." Then she quickly gathered her things.

"Oh yeah, oh I definitely need to go home and study," Mina said as she too gathered her books and started to leave.

"See ya Rei, sorry, maybe we can stay later another day," Makoto said, heading out the door, books already in hand.

Seeing that I was the last one left I gathered my books as well, and gave Rei a quick nod before leaving.

"Usagi, do you mind if I stay here and speak with Artemis for a bit?" Luna asked.

I shook my head. She gave me a smile then walked back inside.

I looked at my watch I still had an hour before I was to be home for dinner. I decided to take a walk in the park.

It took me fifteen minutes to get to the park near my house. I smiled as I entered the section with the rose bushes. I loved this part of the park! I could spend hours here just smelling the beautiful roses.

"So you like roses Odango Atama," a voice said behind me.

I turned around and Mamoru standing behind me.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

I watched as Usagi came back with her cat. But before I could talk to her, the girls were already heading out the door.

I sighed. I guess I would have to wait. It was for the best anyways. I didn't even know what I was going to say to her!

Heck I didn't even know how I felt about her!

After I finished my coffee I decided to talk a walk in the park near my apartment. I loved it there. They had a large section dedicated to roses. For some reason being there calmed my nerves, sort of like Usagi did.

After awhile I spotted Usagi walking a bit ahead of me.

For some reason I was drawn to her. It was as if there was some force that was bringing us together.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

I turned back around and quickened my pace, but he easily caught up with me.

"Listen I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't know you were mute, I wouldn't have given you such a ruff time if I had known." He said.

I turned toward him. "I don't need you pity Chiba Mamoru," I signed.

"I didn't mean it that way it's just I know what it's like to feel out of place, I understand your situation." He replied.

I shook my head and continued walking down the path. We walked in silence for a while.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

Why had I told her that? She didn't care. I was surprised at myself. I never let people know how I felt. Why was I telling her?

She thought I pitied her. This wasn't what I was going for. I wanted to be friends with her didn't I?

'You want to be more than friends with her and you know it.' The voice said again.

I turned and looked at Usagi. She was beautiful. The way the fading sun hit her gave a ethereal glow. As if she had stepped off of the moon.

It was then I realized.

I wanted to get closer to Usagi.

I shook that thought away.

No!

I could only ever think about the Princess.

She was the one who has always been there not Usagi!

I pushed these thoughts of Usagi to the back of my mind. 'Think of the princess. Think of how happy you will be to get your past back! All you memories. You can remember your family again. That is what you want, and Usagi can't give it to you.' I told myself.

My mind finally at easy I turned back to Usagi.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

"It's getting dark Odango Atama, don't you think you should be heading home?" He asked.

I looked at my watch it was 7:50 I could go home now. I nodded.

"Great I'll walk you." He said.

" I don't need you to." I said.

" I wasn't asking Odango, it's dangerous out here at night be yourself." He said.

I nodded and lead the way towards my house.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

As much as I wanted to get away from her so I could think, I couldn't allow her to walk home in the dark alone.

What if something happened to her? I would never forgive myself for putting my peace of mind before her well-being.

Deep inside myself I knew I cared for her, but I just couldn't admit it to myself yet.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

Why did he care what happened to me? In fact why had he walked with me in the park? Did he feel sorry for me, or was he trying to be nice. I couldn't imagine him trying to be nice. Most likely he was apologizing because he felt sorry for me. I wasn't going to fall for it.

"So did your friends tell you about their plans on Saturday," he asked?

I nodded.

"Are you coming," he asked?

"I don't have much of a choice do I," I signed.

He laughed, "No you don't do you."

"Well this is my house," I signed as we reach my house.

"Ok see you later Odango," he waved than then walked back the way he came, most likely heading towards home.

That Chiba Mamoru, I wouldn't let him fool me.

I open the door and walked inside just as my mother put dinner on the table.

"Welcome home Usagi, how was your day?" she asked.

"Fine," I signed back, " I went to the house of a girl I met yesterday's house."

"That's wonderful, Usagi!" she said, giving me a hug. "Now come clean up for dinner."

Dinner passed without much incident. After dinner I went up to my room, took a shower and did some of my homework before realizing that Luna still wasn't back.

I looked at the clock, it was 10:30, and I had school tomorrow, I couldn't stay up and wait for her. So, instead I left the window open a little, turned out my light and went to sleep.

That night I had a dream that I was dancing with a very handsome man, in fact he looked a lot like the masked man who saved my the other day. He was telling me something but I couldn't make out what it was. There was music playing in the background, however and that was loud and clear. I told him something back he nodded and pulled me closer. I felt so warm in his arms. I curled deeper into my blankets smiling.

Suddenly I heard a hissing. Someone was calling my name. I cracked my eyes open and saw Luna standing there.

"Luna it's 3:30 in the morning," I signed as I looked at my clock. Why did she have to go and ruin my beautiful dream?

"Tomorrow there will be another meeting at five at Hino Temple." She said.

"That's wonderful, Luna, but couldn't have a told me that in the morning?" I signed as I turned over. Curling into my covers again.

Unfortunately the dream did not return.

I awoke the next morning as my alarm started ringing, I grumbled and quickly turned it off. I saw to my satisfaction that I was not late today.


	8. A lesson

**Silenced Chapter Seven **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any of the characters. I will gain no profit from this story.

**Summary: **AU. Usagi is mute. She has never been very good at making friends and enjoys being alone. But, one day her life is turned upside down when her mother forces her to make friends by forcing her out of the house. How will she deal?

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. As with pretty much every author please read and review. I try to put up new chapters week, but homework takes priority over writing (darn grades!). Oh and also, I am going to revamp this story so it might be down for a few days. On popular request, I am going to go back and add different points of view and fix grammar and spelling mistakes. I would also like to say thank-you to those who have read and reviewed my story.

**Innortal**- Thank you for your sweet comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have added many things for the series, taking my own spin on them of course.

**a fan**- Thank you your comments! I am planning to go back through and revamp the entire story by adding adding third person, and the point of view of Mamoru, perhaps even some other characters where appropriate.

**random reader**-read the above responds please. Usagi is slowly getting stronger you'll see it in this chapter. Thank you some much for the info! You'll find I included it in the chapter!

**Rena Moon**- Thank for your review! And I agree with you!

**Felicia Mondkind**- thanks for your input! You'll see some more Usagi/Mamoru moments in this chapter.

**SunMoon,EarthSky**- Thank you!

**Seagirl**- thank you so much for your input. Now I don't feel so bad for updating less!

**Ladytokyo**- thanks for the info I'm going to research it some more before I use it! You have been so supportive. If there are any other suggestions or criticisms you can make about my story I would be happy to listen (both good and bad).

**Dark-Killer**- Okay

**Me**- Thanks for reading!

**Starlit Warrior**- thank you!

**rockfreak2003**- thank you and I will!

**star warrior**- there is a bit more romance I this chapter, but it won't come a lot until much later, cause I'm not really that great at writing that sort of stuff, although I love to read it which is sort of weird.

**Silver Moonlight-81**- thank you so much. I hope you like this one too.

**ErternalStar**- if you have such great ideas you should write your own story about it! It sounds like a great premise. I already have plans for what will happen to Usagi, but thank you for your idea! Oh, and Rei and Usagi will have a similar relationship as they did in the series.

**Rikou Kyohaku**- Lol I know what you mean about midterms they sux. I would be happy to help you with your story, e-mail me with more info.

**CEO - HAPPY READERS INC.!-** I have plans for Usagi's voice, that's all I'll say for now. As for the generals, I'm planning my own adaptation, but since I have only seen the series, it will be mostly based off of that. Nice name by the way. Very cute!

**Momocolady**- thanks!

**rosa lunae**- thank you so much! I try to update as much as possible, while maintaining my grades. I do have to get into med school you know! anyways thank you soooooo much for all your support!

**MORE**- okay. I am wondering are you the same person each time, or different people?

**BeckettBaby21**- thank you so much! That was really sweet!

**Li-chan**- thank you! Hope you like this chapter. Some more character development here.

**Marianna**-thanks I hope you enjoy this one as well.

**Neonlights**- well you'll just have to figure it out! As for Luna and Artemis, sorry to disappoint you but they have only been working on Senshi business, as of yet. ;)

**Jyinxe**- thanks for the warning! I'll be sure to fix them when I revamp the story!

Well. That's it thanks for reviewing guys!

**General note:** '(insert words here)' are Usagi's thoughts.

Oh and if you find any spelling, grammar, or problems with consistency please write me a review or email me. Thank you. If I have anything to say between updates, I think I'm going to start using the reviews as author's notes between chapters. I decided to do this because, I find that there are a lot of things that I want to tell you guys between chapters, but when I finally finish the next chapter I forget it. So be sure to look for author's notes in the reviews. Ok well on to the story.

Chapter Seven A Lesson 

The rest of the week seemed to pass without much incident. Everyday I went through the same routine. I would get up go to school, run into Mamoru on the way. He would tease me relentlessly and I would end up running the rest of the way to school with tears in my eyes. Once there, Haruna-sensei seemed to enjoy calling on me to answer almost every single question. Then would come lunch where the other girls and I would eat on the roof. As each day passed we became closer and closer. I still had my doubts about whether they were truly my friends or if they were just using me. But, for some reason I couldn't help growing closer to them.

Then once school was over, we would head to the arcade where we would meet Rei. Once there, the girls would fawn over Motoki while I just tried to stay away from Mamoru and Rei. Of course when it came to Mamoru this never worked. He insisted on bothering me about anything and everything from my hairstyle to my attitude and intelligence. Interestingly he did not tease me about being mute, and that I noticed.

Once it was five the girls and I would go to the temple and discuss Senshi matters with Artemis and Luna. Luna, Mina and myself would spend our time finding a way to look for the princess or the crystal. While Rei, Ami, Artemis, and Makoto tried to find where the Dark Kingdom was hiding and what their weaknesses were. There hadn't been any attack since that first one where we all met.

After that I would return home in time for dinner. Then I would take a shower, try to do my homework and go to sleep.

My mother was ecstatic. I had never seen her so happy. And, I was glad to have made her happy. She constantly offered to get my things, or give me money, sometimes she even offered to do things for me. She was so proud of herself for being right. And, she would remind my father of that fact she everyday.

I smiled as I watched their exchanges. I think in reality they were both relieved that nothing bad had happened to me, yet.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

Ever since theday I walked Usagi home she seemed to dominate my thoughts. Not even the Princess could free me from my thoughts of Usagi. Which, I didn't except to happen anyways. Usagi had always taken my thoughts away from the Princess not the other way around.

I decided to play it safe with Usagi. I couldn't let the lust I felt for her affect the love I felt for the Princess. So I decided to tease her.

That way Usagi would not wish to get closer to me and I could maintain my distance.

I tried staying away from Usagi altogether, but I didn't work. I always ended up being drawn to her, whether by fate or the secret part inside of me that wanted to get to know her better.

**Usagi's POV**

An interesting thing did happen on Thursday, however that forever changed my friendship with Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto.

_Flashback_

I went up to Motoki, since he still did not know how to sign, I took and pen and notebook, which I had come in the habit of carry around, up with me. I wrote down that I would like a milkshake. He took the paper, read it and nodded. Some teenage boys watched this exchange and started laughing.

"What's the matter little girl too shy to ask him out loud." One of them shouted.

"Wait I know you. You go to my school. You're the one who can't speak right?" One of the others said.

I shrunk back. I knew this would happen eventually, but with discovering the new Senshi and becoming closer to them I suppose I had temporarily forgotten. I wanted to curl up into a ball; I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could.

Meanwhile the boys were laughing at me, making other snide comments they thought were incredibly witty.

Suddenly someone was in front of me, actually four someones. I looked up to see Rei yelling at the boys.

"You guys are really low. Making fun of someone just because they are different. You don't see me making fun of you for being stupid do you." She said.

"It must take real intelligence to make fun of someone for something that is beyond their control." Ami said angrily.

Makoto cracked her knuckles. "I would get out of here before I decide to throw you out you no good excuses for a human."

"This isn't you place, girl, we don't have to leave and you can't make us. If you don't like it, you can take that no good little b and get the hell…" he never finished his sentence, because just then something very solid connected with his jaw.

Motoki's fist.

Motoki had vaulted over the counter and punched him square in the jaw. The girls were absolutely shock, and to tell you the truth, so was I. No one had ever tried to protect me from people rude comments before. Not even my parents. (Of course they explained to that that was because I would deal with such comments all my life and therefore needed to learn to ignore them.)

"Get out of my establishment, and if you ever come back, and I mean ever, I will see to it that it will be the police that escort you out. Do you understand!" Motoki yelled at them.

They nodded and quickly left without another word… just as Mamoru was walking in.

"What happened," He asked?

"Some stupid boys were harassing Usagi," Minako said, "but don't worry Motoki took care of it."

I just stared at Motoki. I had never seen him look so angry. He was always very polite and gentle, even when being pestered by teenage girls. He never got angry with them.

"You okay," He said turning to me. There was worry in his eyes.

I nodded.

* * *

**Motoki's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had heard those boys say about Usagi! How… I couldn't say it I wouldn't sink to their level.

In the short time that I had known her Usagi felt like a little sister to me. I couldn't let someone hurt her. Whether verbally or otherwise.

The nerve of those boys! I would never let come back here again.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

They had hurt Usagi. Maybe not physically but mentally. Who did they think they were coming in here like that and insulting people!

Oh no! That's what I did! No wonder Usagi hated me. She probably thought I was like them. I couldn't let her think that, even if I did wish to shy away from her. I had to tell her I wasn't like them that I would never hurt her the way they had.

I couldn't let her think…

Deep down inside I knew why this really bothered me. Usagi had been hurt and I wasn't there to protect her.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

The girls then led me to one of the booths by the window. Suddenly all of my previous feelings of suspicion towards them of just using me were gone, completely obliterated. They really did care about me!

"Don't you listen to them Usagi, they are just ignorant fools who don't understand what it is to have common sense." Ami said as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah," Mina added, "beside they are bullies. I've seen then around school they'll bully anyone and everyone that crosses their path.

I just stared at the other girls. They had defended me. And Motoki, he beat someone up for me. Had we really become such good friends that it would compel them to do such a thing? Was I really that important to them? Apparently I was. In my heart, though, I knew, had roles been reversed and someone had made fun of one of them I would have done the same thing in a heart beat. In a way, the girls, Motoki, and even Mamoru had become my protectors. They protected me from people such as those boys. And, Mamoru had walked me home to make sure I wouldn't be hurt. Had we really grown so close in such a short time? It seemed as if we had.

I wasn't sure where I stood when it came to Mamoru, though. Yes, he had walked me home that one time, but that didn't mean anything did it? He was just being a gentleman. He was really just like those boys, always teasing me and bring my sprits down. I immediately shook that thought from my head. I would never put Mamoru into the same group as those boys. I knew he would never say to me what they had said… But, then where did I stand with Mamoru?

Speaking of Mamoru, he chose that moment to walk over. He stared at me for a while, as if looking for injuries.

"I would never say to you what they said to you, Usagi," he signed.

I looked at him confused. Why would he sign it? It wasn't that personal of a remark that the girls would not need to here. What was he trying to say? "I know," I signed back to him.

He nodded and went back to the front counter where he was speaking with Motoki.

"What did he just say?" Mina asked, confused.

Ami shrugged. "He was going too fast for me to understand. Besides I find that it is very difficult to learn sign language from a book. Unless the person is going really, really, slowly you can't understand them. I guess Mamoru was right, you need to have practical application to truly understand." She said burying her head back into the book she was reading on sign language.

"Usagi, what did he say?" Mina prompted.

I turn to her. Mamoru did not want them to know, but should I tell them anyways? They had defended me. I decided against it, at least for now. I would respect Mamoru's wishes. "He reminded me of meeting Saturday. He said we should meet here at 1:00." I wrote.

Mina and Makoto read it.

"Sounds good to me." Makoto said. "I have a kendo class at 10:00 it should be done by 1:00, how about you guys? You free at one on Saturday?"

They each confirmed that they were. And conversation went back to the usual topics: school, shopping, and boys.

It dawned on me then that Mamoru had called me Usagi and not Odango. I would have to think about what that meant. Was he finally learning to respect my wishes and stop calling me Odango? Or, was it just because he wanted to prove that he wasn't like those boys and could be nice if he tried?

_End Flashback_

It was finally Saturday. We had decided to meet at the arcade at 1:00. Mamoru would meet us there, and we would then proceed to his apartment together. After that be would begin to teach them sign language. I was a bit nervous. I really didn't want to go. But, I would be with the girls. We had grown so close over the last week it was really amazing. I never in my fourteen years of life thought I would ever grow so close to one person that I would feel comfortable telling them almost everything, especially not in such a short time. And, now I had grown close to three!

There was still Rei. I didn't understand her. She could be so mean to me sometimes. But she was the first one to come to my aid when those boys were insulting me. I just didn't understand.

I sighed as I finished tying my shoes. I had left my mother a note explaining where I would be today. Not that she would mind. She was so happy that I had made friends she would let me leave the house almost anytime I wanted.

As I reached the arcade I saw Ami sitting inside a booth. She had a book in one hand and a sandwich in the other. I walked in and sat across from her. She gave me a smile as I sat down. Soon Makoto, Mina, and Rei had joined us.

I looked at my watch, 1:15. Ha! For once he was the one that was late.

Just then he walked in.

"Hello girls," he said coming up to us, "you ready?"

We all nodded, and got up. Mamoru led us to his apartment. It was near my favorite park in the city, (which meant that Mamoru lived close to me). I loved to go walking in that park. It was also the park where Mamoru had found me that one night in the rose garden and walked me home.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

For some reason I was nervous. As the girls entered my apartment my eyes fell on Usagi. I watched as she looked around taking everything in. Why was I so nervous?

It was almost as if… as if I wanted her approval or something.

I turned to see the other girls picking things up and looking at them, commenting on the object to the other girls.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

As we entered his apartment the girls immediately started looking around. I notice that everything seemed more for function that design. There really were no decorations anywhere. No pictures hanging in frames, no personal items on the tables or the walls, and the whole apartment was in great need of personality.

"Alright girls take a seat," he said after a few minutes. "Now today we'll begin with the basics. I'll teach you the alphabet and a few basic words."

The girls nodded.

"After I demonstrate Usagi and I will check that everyone is doing it correctly. All right? So we'll begin with A. A, looks like this."

Mamoru went through each letter slowly making sure each girl understood how to do it properly. The girls caught on quickly, especially Ami. After an hour of work the girls could all sign every letter in the alphabet, ask a person's name, and knew the numbers between 0 and 100. Mamoru then spent another hour repeating the lesson to make sure they remembered it, as welling as increasing the speed at which they were signing. Mamoru and I went around and fixed any problems we saw.

Finally Makoto said she had to go teach a cooking class. The other girls also had other things to fill their afternoon. And, one by one they began to leave. I was about to follow when Mamoru called from behind me.

"Wait Odango Atama, I think we need to discuss what we should teach them next week." He said.

I sighed and turned around. He was back to calling me Odango. When would he get it through his thick skull that I didn't want to be called that? He was probably just keeping me here to make fun of me some more.

"So I was thinking we could go over more basic words I made a list. Hey why don't we over this in the park? It is a beautiful day and I know you love that rose garden, right Odango?"

Then without even waiting for my reply, he grabbed his jacket and started heading out the door.

"Well, are you coming?" He asked standing in the hallway.

I shook my head to clear it and followed him out.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

I watched as Usagi almost left with the other girls. I couldn't let her leave! Not yet anyway.

Where were these thoughts coming from!

That feeling came again. The one I couldn't describe. It willed me to make her stay.

The park! Perfect then she would be staying but not here. That's what I'd do I'd take her to the park.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

What was going on with him? Why is he being so nice? Was it because of what happened on Thursday? Did he still pity me?

We reached the park and began to walk through the rose garden.

"You know," he said, "this is my favorite part of this park as well. It is so calming here, don't you think?"

I nodded. What was he trying to do? I didn't understand.

I didn't get a chance to think more about Mamoru's intentions, because just then my communicator began to ring. At first I didn't know what it was. But I quickly realized it was my communicator that was beeping.

"I sorry, Mamoru, I have to go," I signed. And, before he could answer I was gone.

I ran to a more secluded area of the park and pulled out my communicator. I press the button that turned on the screen and peered into it. I saw Mina's face looking back at me.

"Usagi, there is a youma attacking the computer store downtown come here quick!" she said urgently.

I nodded and turned it off and began running towards the computer store.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

She left. Well it was for the best. These feelings that came when I was around her weren't good. They were distracting me from my goals. Finding the Princess and regaining my memories. I couldn't let Usagi cloud my thoughts.

I turned around and starting walking home, still my thoughts lingered on Usagi.

Why was I feeling this way about her? Did I care for her?

I didn't know. I'm not sure I wanted to know.

At that moment I felt a pain in my chest. 'Oh no not again!'

I managed to stagger into some nearby bushes before I blackedout.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

I reached it in ten minutes. I then quickly transformed and joined my friends.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Makoto said, "I don't think we could have held it off much longer."

I surveyed the battlefield that used to be a computer store. It was a mess. Pieces of computer littered the street. There was barley anything left of the actual store, just part of the back wall and the floor. I then turned to my friends. They looked bruised and battered, but they were all standing. In front of them was a very large youma that had done all this damage. It appeared to be an oversized memory disk with a head and arms.

Seeing a new arrival, it gave an evil laugh and began shooting bits of silicon at me. I tried to dodge them but there were just too many. I saw one of them head straight for me. I turned my head to try and protect myself. Suddenly a red rose stopped the flying missile. I looked up to see who threw it, and found the masked man from earlier standing on a nearby light post. He jumped down, and joined us on the ground.

The youma attacked us again, and we all jumped out of the way.

"I think you should finish it off quickly Sailor Moon," Jupiter said.

I nodded I quickly removed my tiara and mouthed the words, 'Moon Tiara Action," and released it towards the creature. My tiara hit it full force completely destroying it.

"This time your prying will cost you your lives Sailor Senshi," Said a voice from above.

It was Jadeite.

"Where is you master, why are you attacking the people of Earth," Mercury yelled.

Jadeite laughed, "You humans are so dim witted! You are full of potential energy we can use to destroy this pathetic planet."

"I won't allow you to do that," the man in the tuxedo shouted. Then he launched himself at Jadeite and began attacking him with he cane.

Jadeite took out a sword and fought back.

"You cannot defeat me. I am far stronger than you are." Jadeite laughed.

I decided to help the masked man. At least I knew he wasn't on the same side as Jadeite now, since he was fighting him.

I removed my tiara and threw it at Jadeite. It hit his arm and caused him to howl with pain.

Taking the opening the masked man thrust his cane at Jadeite.

He managed to dodge it and then called out to us. "This is not finished Sailor Senshi, meet me tomorrow evening at 1:00 a.m. at the F runway of Haneda airport, then we will finish this." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**Jadeite's POV**

Blast those meddlesome brats! Who did they think they were beating me like this?

Beryl will be angry.

Suddenly I felt I cold shiver go down my back. She was here.

"Jadeite! You have failed me again. This is your last chance to beat those Sailor brats. If you do not destroy them I will put in into an eternal sleep. Do you understand! This is your last chance! Do not fail me Jadeite!" Beryl's voice echoed from above.

"Yes my queen," I responded getting on one knee and putting my fist over my heart, " I understand, I will not fail you again."

"You better not Jadeite." And with that she was gone.

I was worried. These Senshi were stronger than they seemed. Especially now that they were together.

I went to my rooms plotting the prefect way to destroy the Senshi.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

I immediately went to the masked man to stop him from leaving. We needed to know who he was if he was on our side. Since he didn't know sign language, probably, I would have to drag him to the other Senshi and have them ask the questions. I reached him just as he was about to dash away. I reached up and grabbed his arm.

He looked down at me, confused.

I began to drag him towards the other girls, but found I didn't need to, as they had the same idea I had in finding out who this man was. They had reached us in seconds.

"Who are you, and why do you help us?" Rei asked a bit accusingly.

"For now you may call me Tuxedo Kamen. That is all you need to know." He said, pulling his arm from my grasp and walking away.

We watched him leave, speechless.

"I don't trust him," Makoto said wearily, "I think he's hiding something."

"Well duh, his identity, but your right something just doesn't seem right about him." Minako said.

"Your, right, however, I did not sense any evil coming from him." Rei said.

Ami nodded in agreement. "He is definitely not evil, however, I don't understand why he is hiding his identity from us."

I stood there. That feeling came again. I felt as if I knew him from somewhere. I couldn't put my finger on it though. His name seemed to be just out of my reach.

"Sailor Moon? Earth to Sailor Moon! Are you coming or do we have to drag you?" It was Rei.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and joined them. We all went to a nearby ally and untransformed.

"We are going to Rei's house to talk about this. Luna and Artemis will want to be filled in." Ami said. She was deep in thought.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

I woke-up in my bed again. I growled.

It happened again. Something was wrong with me. Why was this happening? I just didn't understand!

Should I see a doctor? Something in my mind screamed 'no!' But then, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't have this happen all the time.

What if I was among people? What if I couldn't get myself to an alley or some other secluded place before I blacked out?

I sighed and got out of bed.

Great just what I need one more thing to think that doesn't make any sense.

And with that I made myself a cup of tea.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

We reached Rei's house and Makoto instantly collapsed on her bed. "That youma took a lot out of me. I have never been so tired in my entire life."

"What happened?" Luna asked worriedly staring at each of us in turn.

"There was a youma attack, Luna. Usagi destroyed it, but then Jadeite came again." Ami said as she took out her computer.

"Are any of you hurt!" Luna inquired.

"No. Not seriously, anyway." Rei said sitting down in a chair.

"Thank goodness. What happened with Jadeite?"

"He challenged us to a duel tomorrow at the F runway of Haneda airport." Mina said as she too sat down.

"Are you girls going to go?" Artemis asked as he jumped into Mina's lap.

"I don't know. I think it could be a trap." Ami said, "It might not be safe for us to go."

"We don't have a choice," I signed, (Luna relayed my message) "we have to find out more about the Dark Kingdom and this my be our only chance."

"Usagi's right!" Makoto said sitting up, "We have to go. This is our only chance."

"But it could be a trap!" Rei said.

"It probably is a trap, but that doesn't change anything. We need information, and they have it. For now we must go." Ami said agreeing with me.

"Besides, if we don't go they might attack the city and hurt thousands of people. We can't allow that to happen." Mina said.

"So we are agreed we will meet them at the F runway of Haneda airport." Rei said nodding.

"We should meet in the park at twelve and head there together. That way we will be stronger as a force." Ami said.

So we all agreed to meet in the park at midnight tomorrow.

It was dark by the time I left Rei's house. Who was Tuxedo Kamen, and why did it seem like I knew him from somewhere? The other girls didn't seem to share this feeling. Who did I know that they didn't? No one really, besides my family. They knew more people than I did. But, it seemed that Tuxedo Kamen was someone only I knew. I couldn't think of anyone that could be him. Then another thought struck me. He never helped any of the other girls. He only helped me when I was in trouble. The creature had hurt the Senshi, but he didn't help them. Why was he only helping me? Was he some sort of guardian or something? And why did he only appear when I was in trouble? He never actually helped in the fight, except today. It was as if his sole purpose was to protect me. But I didn't see how that was possible.

Just then someone jumped out of the alley in front of me. I screamed, but of course on sound came out, and jumped back. I heard the figure laugh.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

I walked through the streets of Tokyo. My mind was too full. I had to clear it. I had tried the park but I didn't work. Now I was just wondering the streets of Tokyo without a purpose.

I tried to clear my head, but it continued to swirl with thoughts that I didn't wish to think about.

Things like Usagi, the Princess, and these blackouts. What did they all mean? Were they connected? I couldn't tell, but I highly doubted it. What did Usagi have to do with the Princess and me blacking out randomly? Nothing.

I stopped and looked into a nearby alley. Something was in there.

A light.

I ducked into the alley to see what it was, but then it disappeared.

'Probably my imagination.'

I turned to go back out when I spotted Usagi. I couldn't help myself.

I jumped out and scared her.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

"Jeeze Odango Atama, you shouldn't be waking by yourself at night, someone might try to hurt you." It was Mamoru.

Why did he always seem to show up when I was thinking about important things?

"You scared me half to death." I signed to him.

"Well imagine if I was really after you. I could have caught you easily." He said seriously.

I was angry now; he thought I was weak and helpless. "Let me tell you something Mamoru-san, just because I am mute does not mean I cannot defend myself. I do not need you to play my protector. I am quite capable of taking care of myself." I signed angrily.

He laughed again. "Yeah, right, Odango Atama. With your test scores I don't see how." He said. And with that he led me down the street towards my house.

"Why do you think I am incapable of taking care of myself?" I signed.

He didn't answer me right away. He seemed to be thinking about it. Finally he said. "I already told you. It is evident in your test scores what you are capable of."

"Stop insulting me and tell me the truth," I signed. My goodness was everything a joke to him? He could not seem to stay serious for more that a minute.

We walked in silence. Why wouldn't he answer me? It wasn't that hard of a question. Was it because he didn't want me to know? Or did he think his reason would offend me?

We reached my house at last. Since he wasn't willing to answer me I wouldn't talk to him either, and so I went inside without a word.

Once I was inside I went to the window to see his reaction, but he was already walking back up the street towards his apartment.

* * *

**Mamoru's POV**

I couldn't answer her. Not because it was a difficult question but because telling her why I took her home would be admitting to myself that I feel something for her.

It didn't bother me that I would tell her; it bothered me more that I would be admitting it to myself. I couldn't do that. Not yet.

I didn't even know what to do. It would be best to not answer.

For my own sanity.

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

Sometimes he infuriated me! He probably thought I couldn't do anything for myself, that I needed assistance with every little thing. He thought I had to be babied and that I couldn't manage by myself.

But why, because I was a girl? No he didn't treat other girls that way.

Because I was mute? That was the most likely reason.

God! I hated when people did that. When they thought I couldn't do anything because I was mute. That I couldn't handle the harsh world out there. That I needed to be treated special because I was different. That is why I liked being friends with the girls. They never treated me different. And my parents, they always told me I could do whatever I set my mind to, and that I had to be strong to make it in this world.

Wait! What had come over me! Just this morning I would have welcomed such treatment. I would have been very happy if someone had treated me that way. Had I really changed that much in such a short time? It didn't seem possible. Not even to me. As I headed to my room I thought about it more. I really had changed, for the better.

"Oh Usagi, your home! How was your day?" my mother asked from the top of the stairs.

I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Usagi? What was that for?" She asked as I pulled away.

"Thank you Mom." I signed, "For everything."

"Oh Usagi," she sighed as I hugged her again.

I started crying. Without her I never would have had the courage to leave the prison I had created for myself. I never would have seen the world for what it truly was. I never would have met the girls, Motoki, or even Mamoru. And, I never would have discovered how strong I truly was.


	9. note from the author

1Hey guys this is Rowensage, I just want to let you know that I haven't given up on this story. However a lot of things have been going on in my life and I really haven't had time to work on this story. I promise to update A WHOLE LOT MORE (like how I was before everyday) after I finish with all of this scholarship/ college junk that I have to do so that I can go there next year, thanks for your patience and your continued support for me story. I just want to thank all those who reviewed I always read every one of them. In fact, I'll respond now so that I might be able to get more done later.

random reader- I'm am glad you like my story. Unfortunately I have to work on college/scholarship applications during both winter and spring break but maybe when all this mess is over I will have time to update. I also agree with you Motoki should learn sign language. I want him to play a bigger role as well.

Felicia Mondkind- thanks

cosmoprincesslight18- thank you! I will update as soon as deadlines stop raging over my head

Kawaii tenshi no Hikari- thanks!

Goddess-princess-serenity - I'll try

Tropicalremix- I can't tell you that it would give away the story!

Mysteriousmoon-06- thanks!

Ladytokyo- Wow! Thanks that really means a lot to me! I really want this story to be as real as possible (you know minus that whole super powers thing).

CEO - HAPPY READERS INC.! - thanks for the heads up. I hope the rewrite fixed this problem. Don't feel bad if you see any others please let me know I want to fix as many problems as possible.

Cardcaptor eternity- I spell kewl that way too!

Eternalstar- you really don't need that much personal info you just need to give them your email really. And I think you really can become a fiction writer. You have great ideas!

Tessa-chan- I'm glad you liked this chapter. Love is always complicated.

Klo-chan- I'm glad you liked it!

Innortal- wow I don't think I'm that great of a writer I mean there are plenty of people much better than me, but I'm happy you like it!

Forever Tranquility- thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Meg-of-the-moon- I'm glad you like it. I wanted to write something original all the SM stories seem to be so similar.

Sun+moon,Earth+sky- don't worry Motoki won't be the only one to help out Usagi!

Rose Lunae- I don't like it when authors rush love either. I want this story to be as real as possible and it is not realistic to have them be in love by the second chapter. Besides they hated each other until the end of the first season anyways.

Rockfreak2003- thanks!

Momocolady- thanks nice and short!

Silver Moonlight-81- Yeah I enjoyed that part too, I mean he can'r sit behind a counter all day right?

Forever tranquility- I'm glad you liked it!

Sugar-Kat- AHHH! Don't hurt me please! I have to get into college and get money to pay for it!

Ana- yeah that annoyed me as well. I mean come on who is really like that at 14? I know I wasn't

sexybod- thanx!

Guardian Dimension- Glad you liked it.

Rena Moon- Mamoru is my favorite charcter too. Hey! You gave me a great idea! takes out pen and begins to writing thanx!

Hit60- I will I promise

More- well that is good to know!

A fan- thanks. If you fink one of those dolls be sure to get me one too!

Jyinxe- thanks for the heads up!

Lil-bit-gish- thanks!

Bunnybunny- thank you!

Starlit warrior- thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Illusion glades- I'm glad you liked my stories. I promise I will update.

Marianna- sorry it is taking so long. Believe me I would rather me writing another chapter rather than an essay on "how does the American government affect your daily life" or "What will (insert college name here) do for you"

Neonlights- thanks! I like it too

Marronett- I know what you mean. There is a lot of pressure. I'm glad I inspired you! I hate grammar too! Why does English grammar have to be so gosh darn hard!

A fan- THANK YOU this is exactly what I have been looking for. Don't feel bad you were just being honest, and to tell you the truth, it is exactly what I needed. I am very happy that you took the time to reread the story and help me make it better thank you!

Bunny03- thanks

urmi- thanks

emmastar- I will as soon as I can

samisweet- aww thanks! I hope I can update soon

:) - wow how did you find this buried in the depths of fanfiction archives

whew I think I got everyone. Thanks you guys. And please let me know what you think of the rewrite.


End file.
